A Long Time Since
by StephanieBetancourt
Summary: Bella is back in Forks with an unmended heart and a strong fear of certain memories. Edward is back as well, alone, guilt ridden, and forlorn. But after almost a century of thinking one doesn't care and the other was dead, what could they possibly say?R
1. Empty Hearts and Funeral Homes

_Note: I know that there are some things that Bella says are a tad bit confusing so let me set it straight. Bella was turned into a vampire by Laurent, so she never found out from Jake that he was a werewolf. There was no threat from Victoria either. None of that happens here, as you will later see. If this doesn't clear it up that well, I hope you at least won't be __**as**__ confused as you would be if I hadn't told you this, but, if you have questions, go ahead and pm me or review. Constructive criticism is loved, so please do!_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to our beloved Queen, Stephenie Meyer. Sadly, I have no claim over any of them. :(_

**A Long Time Since**

**Bella**

There are times in a person's life when you go through something that you just know you'll never forget. Something that changed your life forever (depending how long forever is for you). Perhaps for you it was the day you got into Harvard, went to meet your favorite actress/author in person, etc. Maybe it was the time your granny died when you were little and you first grasped what death really was.

Mine is when I met Edward Cullen. Everything was wonderfully complicated with him. I mean EVERYTHING. We couldn't even kiss without him getting all wired up about it. Of course, he had reason to be, after all, you don't very well want the person you "love" to die in your arms, her blood all over your cold lips, right? I thought that this was how it would always be. Him holding me in his stone cold arms as I hyperventilate and have a spaz attack. But even though memories do last forever, for better or for worse, he didn't stay. Though he shattered my heart such a long time ago, I hold all of my memories of Edward extremely dear to me. I writhe in pain each time I think of him, wishing he were there to console me, but I know he won't ever be there again. For all I know, he could even be in Volterra; somewhere I could easily find him, but why bother? He hasn't been interested in me since that dreaded November, perhaps he never was. I miss him. I miss him so much, it hurts as though it would kill me. But it doesn't, it won't. Ever.

Edward has been gone from my life for almost a century. 98 years, 9 months, 21 days, 14 hours and 33 minutes to be exact. I would count the seconds, but they are even worse reminders of his departure than the empty home in Forks. Currently, I suppose I shouldn't say Forks as though I'm not there, since I have been for the past two days. One more day until school starts. What will I do, I wonder. I'm sure I won't find the Cullens here since Alice once said that they come around every two centuries or so. Thank God for that. I can barely breathe at the thought of him, I would hate for him to see me wither into an invisible black hole at the sight of those mesmerizing topaz eyes. I wonder if he would find contempt at that sight. At the last school I went to, I didn't have to worry about making friends to seem normal enough. There was a small pack of vampires there who did not feed on humans. But now what? I'd been in hiding for so long, I simply have no idea how I will keep myself from standing out.

I should be thinking on what to say or do tomorrow. But I honestly don't feel like it. Besides, it's not like I will run out of time in one night. One night to me now is like a year. I suppose I have none but Laurent to thank for that.

The house is still the same. Charlie's, I mean. I can't believe no one took it down before to make room for new buildings. Forks has updated itself quite a bit since the last time I was here. The store where Mike and I worked was torn down and replaced by a Dunkin' Donuts (because bread is so much healthier than going for a "stroll" in the forest). And yes, the collection of trees that used to be in Forks has now become a small forest. Most of it still lies next to my house. My room was untouched. Literally. Apparently, when I "died", Charlie didn't want anyone to move anything here. Or at least that's what descendants of the La Push people say. Mom and her fifth boyfriend died of natural cause as well. She died in her sleep. Jake died too. He was 26, drunk and hallucinating, seeing a girl jump off a cliff after loosing her lover. He jumped after her. Didn't make it. He left this in a journal (apparently he had been imagining this a few other times as well) in his room where his father found it. It's been kept in the family since. Not the "didn't make it" part. That was added when Billy found him on the side of a rock, bleeding from his head. I cried for a month from the guilt. I still feel surges of guilt when I see one of the new Blacks around here. But after my first day here, I didn't see them again. The day I minimized my crying for at least 3 times a day, I left Forks. I had been hidden in the Cullen home for a while, and I could handle being around people after such a long time living inside walls, so I decided to start school again. So I was in Galiana, NL, Tam., for 5 years, Paris for 5 years, in hiding, Volterra for 3 days (I couldn't bear any more than that, for fear of running into those penetrating eyes), After that, I simply stayed in an abandoned house near Seattle that was surrounded by forestry, a place where I could easily come out when I felt suffocated. I didn't come out but to hunt and swim in the lake next to the cabin, actually. Now I am in Forks again. I really do think all will go well though, as long as I don't let the black hole in my chest swallow me whole from the memories in this house. Oh, geez, I should just get back on the plane.

**Edward**

I cannot even begin to think how long it has been since I have been without Bella. Far too long is all I can say. Each moment of every day of every year of a decade and now almost a century, I feel excruciatingly lost and alone. I have been among the living dead for too long, but only after I lost her did I truly feel the world passing me by like a stone on the side of a turning wheel. Esme and the others want me to go on with my Godforsaken life, but how can I possibly do that? Especially now that we're in Forks again. I'm back where it all started. We just arrived today and I'm driving, with Emmett and Rosalie all over each other, shamelessly. I only wish I could have loved Bella as completely as they do. I kept wanting to come and check on her, but something always managed to stop me from doing so. My stomach began to feel knotted, my mind going numb at the thought of her. 'Pull yourself together, Edward. You can't break down while you're on the road. You may be immortal, but these people aren't.'

I looked over to the side and tried to block Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts. It was too much, but if I told them to stop, Rose would merely continue and start whispering into his ear, just loud enough to for me to hear. She knew it would kill me and she was the only one who didn't care about my pain.

Someone honked from the side and I saw Alice driving right next to us. She gave me a huge grin, to encourage me, I would think.

'How are you holding up?' she thought. I twitched, knowing she could see them. 'I don't know. You tell me. Will I strangle them or kick them out of my car?' I replied harshly, though it wasn't her fault. It was mine and mine alone. She smiled. 'Neither. You'll be going to a funeral home though.' She mentions. I frowned at her. 'No.' I tried to sound firm, but I knew she could see past my façade. 'It's not up to you just yet. Besides, don't you want to know if she at least moved on? Had kids? Something?' she asked. Her tone said that she refused to back down on this. I did want to know. But I also knew that if I found out that she had gotten married, I would be devastated. Of course it was what I wanted, but… I still wanted to think that she would always be mine. I couldn't even bring myself to consider her having children. That would mean that another man touched her before I could even give her a kiss that truly would make her breath stop. 'Edward, answer me. Do you want to go to the funeral home to see if we can find her records?'

'…Yes.'

After we got to the house and settled all our belongings once again, I went outside. I felt like I was being suffocated. Her scent was all over the house, making it obvious that she must have been here for some time after we left. I wonder what she did. What she touched I know, because those were the places that were most strong. But how long did she touch it? How often was she in one room? My bedroom was full of her scent, intoxicating me until I finally surrendered and broke down, crying invisible tears. Once I could find it in me to crawl out of the room, I hurried outside where the scent wasn't as strong. Could I really go to her grave? Of course I could, but should I? Why bring myself more pain by having to take in the rest of her life without me and realize that she is six feet under me now at the same time? After all, the only reaction I'll have is to break down once again and yank the corpse from underneath.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked. She was at the entrance to the backdoor, waiting for me. She cocked her head to the side and gazed at me, questioning. I slowly got myself to stand.

I know why I want to go. I want to know that she wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I want to know that her warmth was real. To know that the rush of blood to her cheeks as I caressed her was mine and mine alone, even if it was only for a blip of time in her life.


	2. Determination

**Bella**

It's a strange scene. To stand in front of your grave, knowing you're not really six feet under and you're not a ghost or zombie. I just came by to visit Charlie and Jake, seeing as how I can't go to Phoenix to visit mom when I happened to stumble upon my own gravestone.

ISABELLA SWAN,

WONDERFUL DAUGHTER AND LOVING YOUNG WOMAN

1988-2006

I died at 18 years of age. And live to be over 116. How ironic. Just then I thought I heard familiar voices. No one really spoke, but apparently I had the same mind reading powers that Edward had. I could also hide my scent and presence (not physically, but basically, let's just say Alice never did find out what happened to me) I heard two unequivocally familiar voices coming toward the graveyard. The first was Alice's. The other was Edward's.

I whipped my head around, and searched far beyond the few trees that surrounded the graveyard. There he was. That beautiful pale young man was striding gracefully towards me and he didn't even know it. Wait. Was he coming to see my grave? Was he going to come to school here as well? What about the two centuries?! I began to feel dizzy at the thought of him walking into Charlie's house later on as well.

I know I should leave. Hell, I was already racing toward the house once again. But should I just leave Forks and come back some other time? Maybe in fifty years I could return…

No. Yes, I am in incredible pain from his departure; I will not deny this fact. But I want to see them. I want to play with Alice as she dresses me up. I want to hug Esme and smile at Carlisle and let Emmett make fun of my fifth fall of the day while Jasper calms me down. I even want to see Rosalie's beautiful scolding face. I mostly want to see Edward, with that auburn hair between my fingers as his smoldering eyes read me inside out once again. I want to feel his cold lips brush against mine, but he would never allow it to happen again. Still, I won't leave. If he truly hates me, he'll leave. I haven't seen these friends in such a long time, and still they're like a second family to me. In fact, they would be my only family if it weren't for his leaving me.

I will stay. Right now, I'll run and cry tearless sobs into my pillow, but I will stay. I will see those eyes once more. Even if it kills me.

**Edward**

A shift in the wind made me notice it. I could smell her even from underground. Was that normal? She smelt just as sweet, just as tantalizing as if she were alive and well. That was impossible. I glanced at Alice, and she noticed it as well.

'We should go check the records and the house. Just in case.' She thought. I didn't want to think that someone may have changed her. I didn't want to think that she was also a vampire… but if she was…what exactly was I going to do about it?

I reached the stone sooner than Alice and was shocked by what it said. I quickly turned to Alice, her face a proof that my confusion and anguish were very visible in my expression, despite my sad attempt.

'She was eighteen when she died. That means it was the same year that I…' I began to breathe heavily as different ways she may have…'No…she wouldn't. She's stronger than that. Right…?' I asked myself, but remembering her expression when I left her, I didn't know what to think. I turned to Alice once again. She looked at me, concerned. She was worried for my sanity even more now, but I could tell that she also wanted to rip me to shreds for being an accomplice in her almost-sister's death. Pity for my wretched soul was all that stood between her and me.

'No…Alice, please tell me it's not what I'm thinking. I wouldn't mind if I became sadistically self-absorbed in thinking that she would…I mean…oh God…' I croaked between breathless and tearless sobs.

'I… I don't know… what to think Edward. I saw us going to the funeral home, looking through her papers. I just never thought the reason would be…damn it, I should have come on my own.' she though in reply, her voice becoming more and more weak. Still, it wasn't even close to what I wanted to hear.

'Come on, Edward. Let's go see the guy who owns the cemetery. He should have the files on the deceased. Unless you don't think you could…'

'No. If I am the cause for her death, I deserve to go through the pain I should have been going through for the past 98 forsaken years!' I shouted silently. Alice didn't deserve this from me. None of this was her fault. It was all mine. I… I killed the one person I will ever love…

'Oh, Edward…' she breathed shakily. 'Take your time, okay? I know you want to be alone, so just come along when you're ready. I'll be ahead of you.' She said quietly, her voice choking, even through her mind. I curled up in a ball, right over the dirt that was covering my Bella's beautiful body. I reached up for the tombstone, clutching to it so strongly that some of it cracked within my death grip. I tried to lessen the intensity of the grasp, little chunks of stone falling to the ground, but I still held on. I felt as though if I let it go, she would be gone from my life completely. It was the only thing I had left of hers. I would never have her smile, her blush, or her soft lips. I screamed and sobbed, tearlessly, not caring if anyone heard. I'd rip them apart if they dared take me away from this spot. I despised myself. Why didn't I stay with her? I should have stayed… we could have just kept Jasper away from her. I could have protected her forever!! She wanted me to, but I…

I pulled myself up a bit; just enough to hug the stone, pretending it was her. It did not have her warmth. Nor her soft, chocolate hair or embarrassing stories from P.E. It didn't have her voice or her kisses or touch. It didn't even have the rush of blood to her face at my own touch. I knew that. But it was all I could do.


	3. Heartbreak

_Sorry for causing so many hysterics, but I really had no idea that so many people had read this, since last time I checked, it was only 23 people…Alright, so I forgot the disclaimer for chapter 2. Oh, well. Here it is. IF I HAD WRITTEN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON, I WOULD BE SHOUTING IT AT THE WORLD!! Basically, no. I did not write it. I would love to say that I did, but I didn't. All the credit goes to the wonderful Queen Stephenie Meyer. Darn. BUT…I wrote this fanfic!! Yay!!! I wrote something!! Woot!! _

_OH! There's going to be an excerpt from Jacob's 'journal' that will make you assume that he had planned to tell her that he was a werewolf. Don't freak, when I said that nothing after Laurent happened, I meant it. Well…I do so far anyway. What happens there is that his dad doesn't want Bella to see Jake anymore because he knows what's coming for him. That's all. So if you read this, you won't be as confused as those who don't. Ha. You win at life. _

_Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Or by my peanut butter sandwich, I promise to whack you on the head like Capone!! (Sorry, root beer is in my system to keep me going, and it…well, it's working wonders.) _

**Bella**

I ran up my room in less than a second. Edward was here. I had already decided that I would still attend school, but, oh! He's here! I can hardly believe it, but I saw it with my very own eyes (extremely keen, not to mention). Perhaps I imagined it! Yes! That has to be it! There's no way he'd come back to a place that holds all these memories, even if he didn't love me!

I slowly began to calm down as I repeated this in my head, but it didn't convince me even one bit. I'll just take precautions. I'll keep my mind and ears open, for his family's voices and I'll block my scent. This is another plus from becoming a vampire. The reason no one could read my mind was because I would become a mind reader as well. For some reason, this applied to my scent. It stayed as strong as when I was human, but I had control over when and how much of it I would exert. It's how I kept the vampires in Belgium from thinking I was human.

Lifting myself from my bed, I went to the closet to get a towel. I went to the shower and stayed there for at least an hour. The bubbles were nice and foamy, warming me to an extent. The strawberry scent reminded me of the first day of school when I met Edward. I strongly remembered his expression at the fragrance emanating from my body, it was so fierce. I almost thought he was disgusted, causing me to think that my hair smelled bad. I had used strawberry shampoo that morning. How quaint, I use strawberry bubble wash as well. Both on the same day that I see him again. Well, of course then there's the fact that I'm 98 years older and immortal. I suppose that's a slight difference from before.

**Edward**

I entered the small residence with blood shot eyes, from trying to cry so long. My posture must have been horrible because some people who were sitting in the corners were taken aback by me. They were all here to prepare for a funeral. 'I loved her so much…and I didn't even get to prove it…' thought a young man sitting alone in a corner, his head leaning on a wall with his eyes closed. It was obvious he had been able to cry for his beloved. I turned away immediately. I came up to the receptionist and asked for Bella's file. She seemed angered at the question. Her face went pink, her ears red. Her purple rimmed glasses worked their way down to her nose as she glared. Her red curls bounced as she spoke.

"As I told that girl earlier, we can't give you those files. I'm sorry, even if it is for a school project." She stammered.

My expression faltered only for a second before I found Alice's chaotic thoughts. I tried to make sense of the picture forming in her mind, and found her in a Mourning Room. I approached the woman once more.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I spoke, her eyes already drilling holes into me. So much for dazzling. "Would you please tell me the way to the Mourning Room?"

"To your left, first door." I thanked the woman and headed to my left. I opened the door and found Alice in a corner, silently screaming, trying not to look like a little girl who just found out her daddy didn't love her or her mother. The papers were scattered all over the floor. I glanced at Alice again when I saw that one of the files had the name of the boy from La Push on it. She unwillingly looked up at me then let out a broken sob as she placed her head back between her knees.

I bent down to piece the pages in order again as I closed the door behind me. My worst fear came true. 4 months after my departure, she threw herself off a cliff in La Push. She died after hitting her head and bleeding to death by open wound. The boy from La Push found her. She was waiting for him to come by and pick her up when she jumped. I froze for a moment, trying to let the information settle, but it refused. It would come and haunt me later tonight. I just knew it. I picked up Jacob's file and read through his. Just as I did this, Alice let out another sob. I flinched then continued. He killed himself as well. Apparently, he had known she would do this sooner or later. He began a few entries in a journal that mentioned her. One copy of an entry read:

_'I began to drink after you died. At first, I hated the taste but after a while, each bottle became friendlier. I shouldn't have left you. I should have brought you along, even if dad did get pissed. You would have been worth it. My head is pounding from yet another hangover but I feel as though I deserve much worse than a damn headache. _

'_I keep seeing you. The first time, I saw you in a dream. It was at your funeral and I was walking up to the casket when you just woke up and bent forward. You looked amazing. Of course, you always did, but I guess it seems more important when I know for a fact that I'll never have you. You smiled at me. The big smile that made my heart break and glue back together when you said my name. Just then, I woke up. After that, you were everywhere. I think you're trying to tell me something. I know it's been a long time since you left this world, but Bella, I am finally going to do what you meant for me to. I know that you jumped to be relieved from the pain I never could console but I'm going to save you. I'll bring you back, even if you run back to Cullen. At least I'll still have your smile. '_

Horrible couldn't even come to terms with how awful I felt. I just found out that I was the cause for the death of two people. My hands began to tremble as I held the papers clutched in my hands. Alice crawled her way to me and put her arms around me, still sounding broken when she cried silently. That was when I realized that I too was trying not to burst now. I felt like I needed to rip something into pieces. Thank heavens for the thunder that became a background to Bella's words.

"_Bella, I will stay with you- isn't that enough?" I asked. She smiled_

"_Enough for now." She then touched my face, after I frowned at the fact that neither of us would give up our fight tonight. "Look, I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?" _

"_Yes, it is enough," I answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."_


	4. The Almost Reunion

_Whew, this is actually a lot longer than I expected, but after I finished Edward's, I couldn't stop my fingers from typing or my mind from imagining. Anyway, here's your chappy #4! Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!! PLZ!!!_

_Oh, right, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Midnight Sun or Breaking Dawn. Everything this fanfic is based off of is from the incredible mind of Stephenie Meyer. God bless her. _

_**Bella**_

I find it strange how I used to hate horror movies and books and ever since Edward left, I still seem to suddenly live off of them. I almost cry when there aren't any new releases. Ever since Edward left, I can't sit through even a romance commercial. It's rather pathetic really, since it's been this way ever since Charlie had wanted me to start going out with friends again back when he was alive. I watch comedy every once in a while, but mostly only when I have really sunk into my own personal little black hole.

Now, to get my mind off things, I'm watching Freddy pop the veins off of a guy's wrist. That's all I know about the guy, I never could remember his name. To me he's just That Guy Whose Veins Were Popped Out and Became a Personal Mannequin for Freddy.

Just Freddy was about to dangle the guy out of the window, I heard Alice's thoughts.

'I'm glad you're doing this. It's a good thing, even if it may be painful.'

Oh, crap. I turned off the T.V. and DVD player, cleared the bathroom by stuffing everything in the bottom drawer under the sink, and fixed my room the way Charlie had left it years ago. I ran to hide in Charlie's closet, covering my scent as I went along.

I knew that if I were human, he would easily find me, not because of my scent, though that would have played against me as well, but because I know my heart would've been beating a thousand miles an hour. I also would have been crying my eyes out just at the thought that Alice and he were even coming. I couldn't believe it.

I shut my eyes tight and stopped breathing, before my panting would give me away. Footsteps came onto the porch. I wouldn't have heard them if I were human, but now I heard them loud and clear. I even heard his perfect breathing as he sauntered in through the door.

**Edward**

As soon as we stepped in, her scent overpowered me once more. I almost started to scream again, but Alice had brought Jasper as well, so he could calm me for the moment if things got bad.

Things were getting bad. I couldn't even be in the living room without picturing me beside her, playing with her hair and quoting Romeo as she cried her eyes out for Juliet. I truly wished she would come back to me like Juliet did. Even if we both died after, it'd all be worth it just to see her smiling at me once again.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just can't. Not now. It's too much to bear." I managed. My voice sounded strained and a little high pitched. Never had I faltered that much. Even when I told her I didn't want her anymore.

Alice smiled empathetically. "Alright. We'll try again when you're calmer about all this." she said simply. Jasper nodded, leading the way back to the Volvo.

I knew I owed her more than my fear to see her things again. I owed her so much more than to not be able to go into the room in which we spent every night. I owed her everything. And I only tantalized.

**Bella**

I stood in shock. He… he came to see me? No… he came to say his farewell. He thinks you're dead, Bella, remember that.

Wait. He thinks I'm dead. Why didn't I think of that before? What am I going to do tomorrow? I can't just waltz into the classroom with the chance of one of them seeing me there… I could have Alice or Edward in one of my classes as I did that first year we met! I refuse to cut my hair, but I can't gain weight or change my facial features! How am I going to hide from him?

Sure, I can prevent them from finding my scent and read their minds in order to know when they're coming in my direction, but what exactly will I do if I have one of them in the end?

I considered my options as I sunk to my knees, still in a closet that had my father's scent all over it. How I missed his scent… I still can't say exactly what it is, but at this moment, it was enough to get me to sob again. I felt weak, so weak that for once, I honestly felt like just giving up and going as far away from the world as I could. It seemed so wrong for us both to be here, and still I was happy to hear his voice. My heart somehow pieced part of itself together in just those few seconds that he was there. I wanted Edward to hold me in his arms again, just like he used to before that incident with Jasper. I wanted him to kiss my forehead and rub his nose against the back of my head, teasing the hunger he knew he was brewing inside of both our hearts at the time. I just wanted him to stay. This is what brought the tears. Not my father's scent, but just the simple fact that if Edward did see me tomorrow, he would surely leave. Leaving me behind with nothing. Just like before.

The sound of the alarm clock shook me out of my trance. I slowly made my way to my bedroom, tripping over a slightly loose board in the hall. I guess the house _was_ old now. Even if, technically, I wasn't. To think that being a vampire is supposed to make me more graceful. Well, I only trip about three times now, so I guess it is an improvement.

I reached through my closet to pick out my denim jeans and the blue shirt that Edward had once given me. Wait. What if he recognizes me because of it? No, there could be millions of this shirt out there. It's a surprise I haven't seen one. Well, maybe I didn't want to notice it. Still, I exchanged the blue shirt for a gray undershirt and a white shirt that had a man getting knocked out with some boxing gloves and the words "I love you" underneath it. I loved that shirt. How ironic that the word can represent the pain that goes with it.

After I got dressed, I heard branches swaying more than usual outside. Then I heard Alice again.

"Edward, you shouldn't go up there like this. There is a door in the front. You go up the porch, turn the knob and go up the stairs next to the kitchen." Alice scolded, like she was talking to an infant.

"Sh… I just want to go up like this one last… time." Edward said. I turned quickly around, and ran for Charlie's closet again. I heard him enter my room. I wanted to scream at the thought that he was in there. Not out of anger or fear, it was just such a sinfully delicious thought that this night, even if just for this night, I could lay with the scent of the vampire I loved.

Then I realized that I hadn't put any of my things away. I hadn't replaced my scent since last night, to be safe, but I had taken out a few things from the sink where I had dumped it last night. Obviously, he noticed too.

"Alice… someone's been up here."

"No." Alice said, sounding a bit unsure of her own words as she began to notice the misplaced objects herself.

"I heard that Charlie had left everything as it was, and he died in bed, so no one has occupied the home since. Her things are still where she left them. Everything's been left just the way she left it since she…" she cut herself short. I hugged my knees close to my chest, my head spinning even as I dug it between my knees again.

Edward was still stiff. I could only imagine Emmett's description of Edward hunting. 'Lion…lion…lion…' my mind repeated to itself, as if wanting to emphasize how rough and powerful his posture must be. I could almost see his flawless lips in a straight line, his eyes a piercing liquid onyx. He saw through Alice's words and knew something was wrong. I shut my eyes tight as I began to hear light footsteps. Steps I would never have heard if I were still human.

Why didn't I just run? There was at least a fifty percent chance that I could get away, since he had no scent to follow. He might not even notice, if I was lucky. Still, I felt glued to the spot. The fact that I couldn't will myself proved something that I'd partly refused to admit for all these painful years. I wanted him to find me. My body and soul had yearned for him all this time and now it finally had the chance to actually lay eyes on him from close up, even for just a brief second. In this short moment, my brain was considering the different encounters. As each one went through my mind, I hadn't realized I'd gotten up. My legs were involuntarily gliding towards my room, as if even the thought of doing it would be useless. It felt natural, as if I simply had to be there at this very moment. I tried to will myself to stop, but once again, my body would not listen to me. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of the open door to my bedroom. Two chocolate brown eyes were gazing at me with a shocked expression. It was Alice. Alice had seen e.

I knew in that very moment that if my heart were beating, it would have stopped in that instant. Her lips parted and I heard a gasp. Edward turned to her direction, meticulously, quickly. When he saw her features, he made a glance towards the door, where I stood. I ran. Before he could even see me, I ran.

My entire being didn't know what it wanted now. Was I really ready for Edward to know? Or would I be praying tonight that Alice not say a word?


	5. Stone?

_Ugh!!! I'm getting so caught up in this story!!! Is it because there's nothing else for an only child to do during the summer? Or is it just my love of writing? Well, so that I won't feel like a lazy bum, I'll go with the love of writing. Hee. I know this one's also longer than most other chapters, but I promise that is in the least of your interest once you start reading! squeals coming from my mouth, the mouth of a proud mother_

_Thanks for the reviews, and just as you tell me to update; "More! More! More!!" These reviews are great and I really appreciate them!! But, I did mean to ask, would anyone here be kind enough to be my beta? I keep getting this feeling like I'm not keeping to the characters or like I'm missing some confusing areas, which leaves you being only a fragment of satisfaction from what I __**could**__ be giving you…So…beta please come forth! _

_-L-_

_P.S. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, books and me. _

_**Edward**_

"What is it, Alice? What happened?" I asked, her face still shocked and hard. I briskly walked over to her, but it took her a good while before she began to slowly turn away from the door. She seemed lost. "What did you see?" Her eyes still looked wild; I was beginning to worry.

"Um…"she began, forcing her features to relax.

"Nothing…Come on, Edward. The house is empty, okay?" she spoke the last sentence carefully and hastily. "No one's been in here in a long time." She whispered, as though hoping she herself wouldn't hear. She _had_ seen something. She just refused to tell me. Could it really have been that bad?

"Are you sure, because the look on your face has me worried that you just saw something paler than you." I teased. Ever since I found out how Bella died, it was constant depression and horribly bad jokes. The words that just left my lips, I hold as example. She glanced over at me, hurt written all over her face. I knew a pathetic joke like that could not have caused it. Before I even got to say anything more, she had headed towards the window, stopping briefly to gaze out, as if in search of something.

We ran our way back home in silence. She seemed to be concentrating on her next move towards what she saw, but she still wouldn't say what. She even had me blocked out. When we came into the house, we found Carlisle and Jasper in the living room, reading. Jasper immediately looked up and cocked his head to a side when Alice came in. He must have noticed it too.

"Alice, what happened?" he asked, moving quicker than lightning to face us up close. Carlisle peeked at us out of the corner of his book with and inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Nothing." She pressed. Her eyes glanced towards the door.

'_Alice, what the hell's the matter with you? Who or what did you see back there?_' I asked her privately. She shut her eyes in recoil.

'_I'm not sure, Edward. I'm just not sure_.' She replied.

When she opened her eyes, she seemed to have found what she wanted. Her eyes became fierce, the way they would be if we were feeding.

"I'm going for a hunt." she stated calmly.

"Do you want us to join you?" Jasper commented, glancing at Carlisle and me in reflex.

"No." she said in a tone that would make any mortal shrivel back in fear. She caught herself, and cleared her demeanor almost immediately. "I mean, no thanks. I need some alone time." She corrected darkly. She faked a smile, and then was out the door.

_**Bella**_

I didn't even know where I was running to. I'm afraid that I continued to trip at least 10 different times, not caring if anyone saw a girl fall to the ground and lift herself up then run away again exactly at the same time. I would have had fractures if I were still human. And if no fractures, many, many bruises for sure.

Even still, as I ran further and further from them, something in my heart knew that even if Alice told him, he wouldn't even give me a second thought. All I could think of were his last words to me. He'd basically said he didn't want me. Why should it be different now?

Right as these thoughts crossed my mind, I felt a stone ram up against my body. I ran into a stone. I'm running from people I love, tripping over my own two feet, the man I'm running from doesn't even love me, and now I've run into a stone! If I could cry of the frustration, there'd be a new river on its way. Once I lifted myself off the ground, thoughts of only destroying the marble piece of junk, I saw two polished black shoes in front of me. There were legs attached to it, a dark skirt draping shortly over the knees. A lacey white shirt covered the girl's upper torso, and the most gorgeous (female) face I'd seen in my entire life was gazing down at me. Her short black hair blew slightly in the wind as she glared me down with the same cold liquid onyx eyes that had left me so long ago. I refrained from speech as I began to think of why she had come. I stood myself upright, stepping back from her, hair in my face from the wind as well. For once since they'd come here, I couldn't begin to imagine what she might be thinking.


	6. Prepare

_I'm listening to music right now as I realize that The Scientist and Tiny Vessels are two songs that would describe how Bella feels in this fanfic. The first song is by Coldplay and the second is by The Postal Service. Both amazing songs that bring tears to my eyes. Also I Remember by Damien Rice. Agh! I have an entire playlist, but I'll keep it to these three! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I LOVE'th THY'th REVIEW'th!!! (Hee.) Oh, and in response to some e-mails, yes, Bella and Edward's reunion is coming close. Closer than you think. (Insert evil grin)_

_All characters and original books belong to none other than Stephenie Meyer. _

_BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I am enjoying this so much, my fingers are trembling to continue!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! (bouncing off walls with joy)_

_-L-_

_**Bella**_

My breathing began to hasten as the atmosphere between us grew heavier and heavier by the moment. There were so many things I wanted to tell this little pixie of mine, but how would I say them? Would she even want to hear? Was she on Edward's side on the departure? How would I know? I didn't like the silence, but I couldn't bring myself to be the one to break it.

I could see Jasper's figure frozen far behind Alice. Did she know he was here?

"Don't you dare tell him." Alice spoke. I blinked in surprise. My breath caught in my chest. How I missed her voice. I hadn't even thought I'd missed this much. She turned around to face the slightly hidden Jasper. He looked at her with harsh eyes. "He deserves to know that she's not dead after what you two went through earlier." He retorted.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. Alice turned to me in disbelief. I tried to look killer fierce, but it wasn't coming easily. Not even when I imagined a hunt. All I could think of was the angered voice of Edward, condemning me away from him once more. I couldn't bear it. Not now, when I was so close. Jasper stared at me. A low growl emanated from his stomach, something that would usually have made me duck back in fear. But unlike before, I could fight him now. Would I win? Most likely; no. But I could try. I tried to get that message across to him, but it wasn't me he listened to.

"Will you tell him sooner or later?" he asked, still looking at me, but the question was directed towards Alice. My gaze quickly parted from him, towards Alice. I waited anxiously for her reply.

"I don't know Jasper, but if you dare say a word-"she threatened, but he cut her off.

"Fine." Jasper huffed. He nodded towards me, his expression no longer cruel. "I'm…sorry." He said in a whisper. I don't know what he saw in my expression that made him falter his. "For what I did to you two. I'm…sorry." He finished before disappearing through the night.

_**Edward**_

The piano was almost as cold as me under my touch. My head was lying over the covered keyboard, trying to keep itself together as memories whooshed through me once again. Esme was sitting next to me, her head resting on my shoulders. She knew. Everyone knew. After Alice ran out, I was the only one they had left to ask. I still didn't feel prepared to speak, but I felt wrong in keeping it to myself even for another hour. I shut my eyes as Esme began to hum the song I had composed for Bella. I hummed along. Carlisle and Emmett were in the kitchen, contemplating on how to make it all better. That's what their thoughts said at least. But there was no way to better my situation. Even if there was, after betraying her like I did, I didn't deserve the easy way out. Rose was in her room, still cussing me off in her mind. It is indeed tragic how so many profanities can escape her lips in a matter of seconds. I hadn't even noticed that Jasper had gone after Alice in the end until I couldn't find his thoughts. I also noticed when I no longer felt at ease.

Right as I had begun to think on him, Jasper came in through the front door with a loud thud. It echoed on through the walls, resonating into all the rooms. We all perked up at the sight of him so flustered. His thoughts were a mess, too entwined for me to comprehend.

"Jasper, honey, what's the matter?" Esme asked, now right beside him, her arm wrapped around his shoulder. Jasper smiled at her, a sad kind of smile. He lifted his gaze towards me. His eyes melted with the obvious sorrow within him. I tried again to read into him, but he wouldn't allow it. He had become exceptionally good at blocking me out when it suited him.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine." He stated, using his gift to calm himself. Carlisle stood, coming to stand by me. Emmett had already come by my side, only seconds before Carlisle.

"Is Alice still out there? Is that what this is about?" Emmett asked.

Rose was coming down the stairs slowly, listening in. Jasper made a frown, but that was all we got out of him. Even when I tried to pry in later on in the night, he gave nothing away.

_**Bella**_

"Who did it?" Alice asked.

We were sitting on the steps on the back porch to Charlie's house, gazing at the stars as I played with the fireflies that buzzed around us, as if they wanted to know as well. She was sitting on the top step, knees hugged to her chest. It reminded me of how I get at the thought of him. I was on the bottom step, also hugging my knees, but I was facing her. She wasn't even glancing at me as she spoke.

"Laurent." I said simply. I could hardly remember the encounter. All I could summon was the sun on my skin as I attempted to silence my screams. And his smile. That smile so cruel that never left his lips as he stayed for the first day of the transformation. I found out later that he never made it back to Denali. He had been slaughtered by some kind of wolf pack.

She flinched at his name. "How bad was it?" she asked sincerely.

I shrugged. "I don't like to think on it, but there was a lot of screaming. I think most of it was mine, if not all." I replied.

I didn't see her come up behind me. She was sitting herself right by me, in the same position as I. She faced me this time. "What do you mean? Was there someone with you?" she asked.

"Laurent stayed for the first day. He was… mocking me. He would lie next to me and thrash around, screaming, and pretending to cry." I whispered. She shut her eyes immediately. "He was killed here before making it back to Denali. Wolves or bears, I think. They were all over the place at the time."

"Let me see it." She replied after some time. I looked at her, not knowing what she meant.

"Bella, I haven't even known what happened to you since we left, and don't try to tell me that you haven't been blocking yourself." She scolded. I ducked my head a little. Should I let her? I didn't want to bear my past on her…but it felt as though this were the only moment I would have left with her. I may as well prolong it.

"But no scent." I conditioned. "I will not release my scent." I repeated. She cocked her head at me. "You still have your human scent?" she asked, baffled. I nodded.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my barrier; unlocking the door to all my past and mind. Her eyes widened and I knew. She was getting all of it. All 98 years.

_**Edward**_

We were all in our separate bedrooms when Alice came in. I rushed down, Jasper being the only other who had gone down before me. She was in his arms, whispering too softly even for me to hear. Both of them had their minds blocked. Jasper's eyes widened at something she had said.

"What happened?" I asked.

Alice looked up at me from where I stood on the stairs. Her expression got even more sympathetic as she rushed towards me. I starred in shock as she wrapped her arms around me. She began to sob silent tears. What on earth happened to her?

I stroked her hair before parting her. "What happened, Alice? This isn't normal of you." I said softly, like handling a baby.

She removed her hands from her face. She gazed up at me again. She seemed to be listening to something inside her head before responding to my question. She smiled weakly as the words escaped her lips.

"You'll see. But be ready." She replied. "Be ready and don't react to strongly when you see…it." She warned. She gave me a peck on the cheek before she began to go up the stairs slow enough for me to think she was a human running up. I looked up at her.

'_For once in a long time, Edward, you can actually look forward to school again_.' She thought openly. After that, she closed up again. She had me worried now. About her and about what to expect today. After all, there was only two hours until school doors opened to all.


	7. What the Rain Can Do

_Alright, here's the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoy it and remember, reviews are loved!! I think this might end up being my shortest review, but all my imagination is revolving on the next chapters. I would say that's a plus. _

_All these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you all so much for your support!! BETA IN NEED!! PLEASE!! I FEEL LIKE I DON'T KEEP TO THE CHARACTERS ANYMORE BETWEEN ALL THE EXCITEMENT, SO PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM CHANGING THEM SO THAT I MAY SLAP MYSELF!! (cries)_

_**Bella**_

Time flew by quicker than I had gotten used to while I talked to Alice. All the memories had hit her instantaneously, causing her to black out for a moment but when she came back, she threw her arms around me and began to cry tearless sobs. I felt horrible for giving it all to her in one blow, but I still needed to get that in control. All I could do was sob right next to her. She cried out of pity and I cried out of joy that she was here. But I couldn't bare to see her like that, so to please her, I pulled her up to my bedroom so that she could play with my clothes. She chose what I would wear today for school. She even gave me props for the better closet. Apparently, I fill it out better now than I did 98 years ago. That one hurt a bit, but at least she was smiling again. She messed with my hair, put so much make up on me that I felt like a clown and got me to walk down the hall in every outfit that was in that closet. And now there's only half an hour until I see him.

I can't help but wonder what he'll say or do. Will he ignore me? Will he even see me there? Will he actually say anything? I simply don't know, and when I try to answer one question, another and another pop up almost instantaneously. I'm sitting in my new car, it's a jaguar, but if you ask me what kind, I'll stop the car in the middle of the road to check the branding, so don't. I'm right in front of Forks High, now 25 minutes until I can officially run in before the Cullens arrive. The parking spaces are still the same, no new ones, and the school has been remodeled, due to aging. There are now six buildings that are each different sections of the school, and in building 5, there's a class. It's a geology class. Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen will be in that class at 11:45 a.m. So will Bella Swan.

I wonder if we'll even run into each other on our way to our other classes or if our first encounter will be in geology. I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think or do. I don't even know what to know. But Alice wouldn't let me back down. I don't think she truly grasps that he wants nothing to do with me. Not then, not now, not ever.

_**Edward**_

I pulled the white turtleneck over my torso just as Jasper came into my room. I glanced at him as I pulled my socks on quickly. I began to tie my shoe laces as he spoke.

"Alice has a point, Edward. You really should be careful tomorrow." Jasper warned, knowingly. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Would you mind giving me a hint?" I teased.

He sat upright, his demeanor becoming entirely serious. "They don't want me to. I think this is the least I can do for her, after ruining her life." He mumbled. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Who is this other person? And since when does Jasper ruin lives? On the contrary, he usually makes them better.

"But then again, in ruining hers, I guess I ruined yours too. That's why I'm here." He said as he stood. I looked up at him.

"If you can't figure it out with that, at least I can say I tried." He added.

Bella. He didn't even have to say it. Ever since I left her, Jasper had been carrying guilt for separating us, even though I told him that I would have done it sooner or later anyway. He's always felt that he was at fault for my suffering, and when we all thought she was alive; he thought he ruined her too. But he's speaking of her in present tense. My body went numb with realization. She wasn't dead. Not now. Not ever. I looked up at him again, but he had already gone. There was only 5 minutes until school started, but it would only take me seconds to get there. I was only seconds away from the most important part of my life.

I was already only two buildings away from the High School territory when I stopped.

"Oh, God." I choked. She's not dead. Only now did it hit me that it's been a century…and she's not yet dead. And she's at a high school; the farthest thing from extensive care for a _very_ old woman. She's alive and young. But she was supposed to be dead at 18. My forehead began to throb as I walked slowly towards the school. There was a black jaguar already parked. It was the only one that stood out, since the others belonged to the teachers. Alice wasn't here yet, or she would have stopped here with everyone else. Was that…I tried to see in through the dark shaded windows, but all I saw was a muggy figure. That's when I realized it was already raining. I was surprised to suddenly feel the wetness of my soaked jeans and blouse. My hair was in tangles and I couldn't have cared less. I ran to the jaguar, only to find that the figure I'd seen was a white jacket that I knew the owner would be sorry to have left. As I laughed darkly in my own misery, I heard the splashing of footsteps. I heard the fall and the squeal of the voice that came with it. A voice I thought I'd never get to hear again.


	8. Capone Strikes Again

_Wheeee!! I loved working on this chapter!! I truly hope you guys are enjoying it even half as much as I am!!!!!!!!! Thank you, Stephenie Meyer for your wonderful creation!!! And thank you for the reviews, keep them coming!!! _

_-L-_

_P.S. In case you don't know, Capone was a mobster who would 'whack' his enemies. I called the chapter Capone Strikes Again because there was a lot of physical and mental 'whacking' going on here. Also, because I couldn't think of a better title.XD_

_**Bella**_

I fell hard that time. It was one of those times where, even as a vampire, I felt the physical pain. I'd tripped on my way to the office to get my updated schedule when, once again, I tripped over my two left feet. The ground outside was slippery already by the time I realized it was raining and I'd gone inside without my jacket. How stupid was that? I'm in Forks, after all!

There was spilt water where I'd tripped, so it wasn't entirely my fault, though it did look as if I'd just had an accident. I was walking out, heading for home, when I saw a figure by my car. I couldn't see the guy's face, but he seemed well toned, his muscles outlined by his shirt, which was white, might I add. If it were Edward, I surely would have been on the ground by then.

He seemed to be admiring the vehicle, but then I realized he was looking in through the window of the front seat. I was about to call out to him, when he lifted his gaze enough for me to see. He had golden eyes. I had thought his hair was dirt brown, but it was an auburn color, once I really checked. It was Edward. I stopped in my tracks, but too quickly. I fell again, this time the mud covering me almost entirely. So much for saving the outfit Alice wanted to see me in. I yelped as I went down, trying to make it as small as I could, but only making it worse. He looked up.

There was no way to prolong this encounter now.

_**Edward**_

I couldn't believe my sight. Just as every other insignificant student began to shove around us both to come inside, there she was. My beautiful Bella was here. Her warm brown hair was also soaked, but in contrast to mine, hers was slightly covered with mud. She was wearing a red turtleneck and blue jeans. Everything she wore was an entire mess now, covered in mud in at least five different places; but she looked lovely. I couldn't believe that I got everything at once. Her million dollar expression, her beautiful figure and luscious lips. Even her luck for the worst was there for me again. All but her blush would be mine once more.

I let out a breath that felt like it had been held in ever since the day I last laid eyes on her. I made the quickest run possible towards her, hoping I was running slow enough to fool the other humans, but right in that moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was that face. That marvelous face that made my face light up in no more than a second. I felt like a child who just found his mother. I could have danced around in circles, just because she was there and it wasn't a figment of my imagination. I could hear my laughter break through the silence within my soul as I got closer and closer to her. I hadn't laughed in so long, and it felt phenomenal to laugh for her once again.

She seemed unsure of whether or not I was really here. It seemed so much like her. She kept fidgeting with her hands, not knowing what to do in response. I felt like a crazed animal compared to her. But, oh! The freedom of it! I couldn't have been happier in my entire existence!

I was all but kissing her when I stopped. We were face to face, with nothing but air and rain between us. It took so much of me not to hold her in my arms right that instant. It took so much more not to take her away and never come back.

I took a deep breath as I waited for her to speak, but when she said nothing, I could not silence myself any longer.

"Bella…" I spoke the word ever so carefully; savoring it for it's worth. It was the first time I was able to say it without the self-pity taking over my entire body. Well, without so much of it.

"Bella, I-"I began, but she cut me off so short from what I was going to say.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, shutting her eyes tight, taking two or three steps back from me. "I'm so sorry…" she repeated. "Please, I'll go, you don't have to leave." She finished. I tried to speak again, to correct her from whatever she thought of me, but she had run off by the time I had reached out toward her. That was when it hit me. I was so dumbfounded by her departure and the sudden epiphany; I couldn't even bring my body to lunge after her.

'She still thinks you don't love her…' I thought. The rain continued all day long. I felt like it would never end.


	9. Catching Up With Time

_Alright, sorry for the hold up, but I just went to see Rise of the Silver Surfer and now I love him even more!!!! (squeal) Anyway, I know I've been driving many of you crazy with all the cliffies, but I sooooooo dreaded Bella and Edward's encounter! I had to be knit picky about how they would find each other, what one would say to the other and such…but I can promise you that from here on out, there won't be that many. But still, I can't say I don't enjoy the 'hysterical/frantic/twitchy/insane and anxious reviews. Thank you for reading and keep up the reviews!! _

_All loving characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No matter what my dreams may claim. _

_Oh, before some of you start crying because I didn't write even a speck of this in Edward's POV, that's coming up in the next chappy. And no, after his entry, it is not the end of this. Not by a long shot. _

_Many thanks to my newfound beta!! I love you right now, blissfulmemories!!! I love YOU!!!!!!! (makes up a new funky dance around a fire)_

_-L-_

_**Bella**_

If I could cry, I would. I would soak my pillow to no end and never resurface from a sea of tears. I wanted to see him so badly, and yet, I ran. The moment his lips parted, I ran. He came up to me with such a faked joyful expression and I couldn't stand it. I'd much rather hurt from his hatred than to be torn down by his pity. But apparently, his cynical contempt from earlier wasn't enough.

I was already in what was now somewhat of a safe haven, Charlie's closet, sweater off, only my wet undershirt on, my knees hugged to my chest as I tried to silence my hysterical panting. I tried to set my thoughts straight, but the sight of him

had me in such a frenzy that I even let my guard down enough to catch a whiff of my own scent. I tried to at least cover the scent, but I couldn't seem to even breathe, though I knew I didn't have to. My entire body was trembling, an earthquake working its way out from my core.

A broken cry escaped my lips when I heard the door swing open abruptly. I was so lost, I hadn't even heard the footsteps coming closer. I couldn't even recognize the face until he cupped my chin in his hands the way he used to. Once my face was at a stand still, my mind was able to digest the golden eyes that stared into mine with all the sorrow in the world. Or was it pity? He pulled me

safely into his arms, despite my attempts to reject the gesture. He rocked me back and forth like a child, as if trying to bring my mind back into the state it was in when I still thought he loved me. My panting became whimpers as he continued to unknowingly seduce me when he brushed his lips against the back of my head. Before I knew it, I was breathing normally again.

He had stopped rocking me when my whimpering had ceased and now we only sat there. I felt like a koala, my arms wrapped comfortably around his neck. Neither of us had said a word since he came in and pulled me out, but instead of feeling uncomfortable, I felt happy. For one final moment, I could pretend that he was still mine. I only wished the moment would go on forever, accompanying the many years of 'forever' that still awaited me.

"Bella…," he spoke, breaking the glorious silence. I shut my eyes, allowing my dead heart to melt away at the sound of his velvety voice. I brought myself off of his lap in response, sitting myself right across from him. I was trying my best to look as though I were looking straight at him. Instead I was concentrating on a single hair that lay on the tip of his nose. I briefly wondered if he even noticed it was there. I didn't mean to be rude, but I knew that if I actually did look at him in the eyes, I would react

much worse than I just had. That little strand of hair was the only thing between me and the hysterics.

"Yes?" I replied. My voice cracked halfway through the word, my pitch going into higher octaves with each letter. If I could blush, I would be beat red at the time. I ducked my head between my knees, only keeping my eyes visible to him.

"Don't do that." He scolded softly. He placed a hand on my cheekbone, lifting up my head so as to see my face entirely. He smiled empathetically. It seemed as though it truly tortured him to see me this way. He really was a good liar.

"I've gone a century without even so much as a glimpse of you. Please don't hide yourself away from me. Not now that you're within my reach." He finished. My breath caught in my chest again, feeding off of the wound he'd left behind. Why was he saying this?

"Oh, Bella, you'll never know how much I despise myself for not being there with you when…," he didn't even say it. "But I promise you, now that we're both here, together, I promise to never leave you again. Never." He was speeding up now. I

couldn't even catch every sentence that left his perfect lips. I wasn't really trying though, for every word I did hear nearly broke my heart into smaller pieces than I thought possible. How could he do this to me? Does he even realize what he's saying? Pity would only go so far, but here, in this moment and with

this god-like myth sitting straight across from me, it felt like he was merely making fun of me. I could feel my breathing stop and start as I tried to continue concentrating on the strand of auburn on his nose.

He shook my shoulders gently, snapping me out of my trance. "Bella, did you hear me?" he asked, an expression I'd never seen before painted on his face. It was somewhere between anguish and hope. "Bella, do you want me to stay?" he repeated, after I shook my head like an idiot. He spoke every word gingerly, as

if letting the meaning of each sink in.

"What?" I retorted. I didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"Edward, it's hardly fair that you're doing this to me." I replied, my voice becoming crackly and louder by the second. "I can't believe you would be so cruel! Isn't it enough that you hurt me? Do you want to destroy every fiber of my being until there's not even a speck of my existence at all?" I accused. I felt disgusting as the words ran out of my mouth. I tried to stop it, but myself

only made me more hysterical. I wish I could have been blind, so not to see the pained expression on his face. I felt like I was butchering him inside out.

But it was too late. The accusation was made and my motor refused to stop. My voice began to falter as I felt my eyes wanting to cry tearlessly once more.

"You keep taking advantage of my emotions, only to slap them in my face when things don't go your way." I whined. I was whimpering again. "Edward, I just…" I couldn't find the right words for what I wanted to say. "I…"

"Bella, I'm not trying to hurt you…" he defended, his voice sounding weak for the first time. What on earth was I doing to him?

"Hurting you has never and will never be my intentions. I wouldn't live with myself, if that were the case." He added.

I shut my eyes, shaking my head slowly, eager for this talk to end. "Then why are you taunting me? If you know you don't love me, don't say these things!" I cried. I dashed to the back porch, trying to think. I'd hoped he'd leave me to my own misery; killing myself slowly for the lies I had just spoken. He must think I hate him. But if I tell him I still love him, would he reject me even

more so?

He didn't leave. He followed me out, sitting two steps behind me on the stairs.

"Bella…" he whispered. "I know what you must think of me…but how can I show you that what I had said to you was a lie?" I looked back at him, turning slightly.

Was he talking about now or…?

"When I left you…," he started, "Bella, I only wanted the best for you. I wanted you to lead a happy, normal life. Something I knew you would never have with me. I wanted you to be with a man who could kiss you with all the passion that he held within him, without the threat of him sinking his teeth in your neck. I wanted you to be able to do anything with him, not just the little things you and I were able to do." He explained.

His chocolate brown eyes seemed to melt with every word, as if they'd been waiting for them to be said for so long. "I was only looking to protect you." He finally said. It seemed to be an apology for all he'd done.

I looked down at the ant making its way across the board, in Edward's direction. It seemed to represent this heart of mine. A heart that hasn't beat for 98 years, and is now on the verge of giving in to the man that broke it so long ago.

"I know you could never find it in you to forgive me for what I've done to you, but, Bella, I do love you." He spoke the words so sincerely, I almost believed him. I had to turn away from him to bring myself to reality.

He was in front of me then, his lips in a hard line that never touched his kind, liquid eyes. They were pitch black, but I wouldn't ever have to worry about that now.

"I love you." He repeated. I shut my eyes, wrapping my arms around my stomach to ensure that it wouldn't fall to pieces. I could feel his skin against mine as he leaned in closer to me. He touched my forehead with his cool lips. "I love you..." the words drifted in an echo as he repeated the phrase over and over, his lips moving from my nose all the way down to my collar bone, as if taking his time in convincing me of the words. I shivered as his breath hit my skin. "I love you." He said, one last time. I opened my eyes in defeat, releasing my grasp to my chest.

He gazed up at me from under his lashes. I looked away from

him for a brief moment. If I allowed myself to tell him how I felt, there was a great chance that I would end up hurt once more. There was also the chance that he would actually keep true to his word, now that eternity had bound me by it's side as well. But still…I was so scared of the result of the situation he had

put me in.

When I turned to himagain, I couldn't help but sit upright and remove the strand of hair. His expression seemed to relax at my touch. I allowed myself to keep my hand there, tracing his face, trying to burn the exact memory of it into my retina. I could

really look at him now that the only thing in my way had been thrown aside. His brows furrowed in worry as he waited for a verbal response. It really was starting to make me think that the longer I took, the more I scared him.

I leaned into him to breath in his scent. He sighed when I gently began to let my own scent retreat slowly. He took a deep breath as he pulled me over to stand next to him. He held my hands in his tightly as he continued to breath in evenly, taking in my scent as I, his. He placed his forehead against mine, my eyes closing in defeat, reveling at the touch.

I opened my mouth to speak, when the drizzling began again. We looked up to the sky, small droplets hitting against our flesh softly before sliding down into the ground. It seemed as though all of my uncertainties were being washed away by the rain, and if I ever dared search for them, I would have to look through

the entire ocean. He faced me again, both of us soaked once more. I smiled at him. I was broken. I had been broken for such a long time that I believed it to be an impossibility to piece myself together again. But as he said my name again, so lovingly, I couldn't help but think that maybe I was wrong. I buried

my head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, reminding me how much smaller I was then him. He placed his lips on the top of my head and I smiled again, my heart content with a touch as chaste as this.

"And I love you." I finally said, the words seeming to carry on through the drops as we stood there, motionless.

He sighed in relief. He grinned, laughing so strongly that I'd thought the whole world had shaken. But the world didn't even seem to notice it. Only I did. He let me go and started running in circles around me, the way he had when we were in the meadow so many years ago. He truly did seem happy, which made me wonder, why did it have to take us this long to come to terms with our feelings for each other?

I laughed, knowing I would never have an exact answer to that. Not from him, nor from me. But it didn't seem to matter as I spun circles where I stood. He came up to me, pulling me up to the sky by the waist, the childlike grin still plastered all over his seraph face. I continued to laugh as he pulled me down, our noses briefly touching on the way. His lips were only inches from mine.

But it was only a matter of seconds until he changed that distance entirely.


	10. Alive

_Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but here's your next chappy! Hope you enjoy and remember, I feed off of reviews!! Feed me so I have the energy to continue!!!! _

_Many thankies to blissfulmemories! _

_All characters and original story are not mine. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Including me. _

**Edward**

'She thinks you don't love her.' My mind repeated these words slowly over and over again, like a mantra. As the realization sunk in, my astonishment quickly rose into anger. I was furious, at myself of course, for leaving her with the darkest lie ever to escape my lips—but, how could she believe me?

Was there that much distrust between us? Had it always been that way? Or is it because she's too hurt? Did I leave a much greater mess than I'd ever intended? But if that were the case, wouldn't she slap me rather than running away? The frustration was driving me crazy; I shook my head in dismay when I finally saw Alice's car. She saw me standing around like a dimwit, no jacket, no umbrella, not to mention my expression must have been priceless in the eyes of Rose, all the fury of an angry bull. My red flag was nearing me; her short black hair waving slightly under her hooded white jacket, she had a worried face, though I

didn't care much at the moment. I would have ripped her throat to shreds had we not been in front of the school, surrounded by innocent—human—bystanders.

Though it was not even slightly Alice's fault I was in this situation, she was most easily to blame. If she had reveled to me Bella was alive, I would have at least thought through her possible reactions. I would have had an idea as to what to say in those brief seconds before she ran. I would have had at least an

inkling as to why I wasn't running after her yet.

"You should have told me." I said my anger clearly tangible. I could see that the words practically pierce through her. She had the guilt written all over her pixie-like face. I could have slapped her, but I didn't have the time nor would I want to face the wrath of Jasper later. I would continue this argument later, but not while I was wasting precious time. If my dearest Bella was a vampire now—or any other immortal creature for that matter—she'd be able to run from me with ease, and I would search the world for her. But I didn't want to take the slightest chance of not finding her. My mind refused to entertain that morbid thought.

Alice had barely opened her mouth when I turned away. I had to walk quickly enough for a human while I was in the eyes of the people around us. After I passed everyone, I headed in through the woods, kicking up to full speed of that of a vampire. I would find her. I simply had to.

Finding her was actually an easier task than I had thought it would be. I didn't quite understand why, but I could pick up that delicious scent of hers again. It was coming in and out of reach; like a dying light, but it was there. She had run to Charlie's house, where I should have known Alice had seen her. I thought she would be in her bedroom, but then I heard gasping coming from Charlie's old bedroom. I walked in quietly, swiftly, so that she wouldn't be able to run away again. She was in his closet. The door was closed, but by the noises that she made, I could only imagine how weak she looked. But my imagination was hardly close.

When I yanked the door open, she shrieked. Her eyes were wild and red from trying to cry much too hard. She was crouched near Charlie's usual black leather shoes in a beetle position, rocking herself to and fro, trying to cease her loud breathing. It broke my heart to see her so. A heart that hadn't beat in now over two hundred years coming to life again at the sight of her, and breaking instantaneously in recognition of what I'd done to her.

I forced her to look at me when she turned away, squealing in defiance. But it was futile once I could lay my hands on her. I held her face still, long enough for her to realize where she was and with whom. Once that happened, she began to breathe heavily as she used to when she was still human. I was the most despicable creature on the face of the earth. I knew her better than to think

she would move on. I knew better, but I was so stubborn in the idea that we weren't meant to be together, no matter how badly I wanted her.

I pulled her out of her makeshift cave and into my lap. It felt marvelous to hold her in my arms again. To feel the touch of her soft brown hair against my flesh as I stroked her back. To press my lips against the top of her head, reassuringly. She resisted temporarily, but after some whimpering and shifting, she became more tranquil.

She had shifted herself at some point, her legs resting feebly between my own, arms wrapped tightly around my neck. My arms cradled around her lower spine, holding her as close as possible. I never wanted to let her go.

We didn't speak for a good time; I was too afraid that it was because she didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what to do next, but I didn't really want to think about it just yet. For the time being, I only wanted to keep her in my arms as long as she would allow. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her; beg

her to give me the second chance I knew I didn't deserve.

"Bella…," I whispered. It seemed to penetrate the silence between us. She shut her eyes, but I didn't understand why. Her expression was emotionless, making me wonder if she was disgusted to hear my voice or if it was something else entirely. She bid my embrace farewell, sitting with her hands on her lap in

front of me. She opened her eyes and looked me straight in the eye. It was glorious. I felt as though I were in the presence of an angel.

"Yes?" she replied. Her voice was strained, dry and high pitched. She hid her face from embarrassment, but my hand pulled out almost instinctively to undo that small action.

"Don't do that." I begged. She responded with a confused glance of her eyes. I stretched out a hand, lifting up her face enough for me to see everything from her forehead to her chin. I smiled, relief washing over me once more.

"I've gone a century without even so much as a glimpse of you. Please don't hide yourself away from me. Not now when you're within my reach." I added. I sounded pathetic; a shot down lover who never did get over the girl. I didn't care how I sounded though; she simply had to realize how much I truly loved her.

Her expression sunk even lower than before. She looked appalled, confused at my words. They were simple in their meaning, weren't they? Again, it killed me not to know what she thought. It would make a situation such as this so much easier to handle.

"Bella, you'll never know how much I despise myself for not being there with you when…," the words stuck in my throat; not wanting to admit that there was a strong possibility that she was now amongst the living dead as well. "But I promise you, now that we're both here, together, I promise to never leave you again. Never. And, yes, I know you have reason to disregard my words, but I simply don't know how to show you how much I truly care." It seemed as thought I was rambling now. It was very unusual of me, usually I know exactly what I'm going to say or do, but at the time, I simply wanted her to believe me. I wanted

so badly to ease her pain and give her all the love my body can possibly hold.

"Bella, I understand if you don't ever want to see me again, after what I did to you. I promise that you will never hear from me again, if that's what you truly want." I began. I took a deep breath of her departing scent, and then continued.

"But if that's not the case, you must know that what I want most is you." I spoke every word truthfully. But she made no response, aside from breathing heavily again.

"Bella, I know it may be too much to ask of you now, possibly ever, but please…"I half begged. "I need to know if you would be kind enough as to give me the second chance I've been longing to have. I know I don't deserve it, even in the slightest bit, but, I'm begging you." I strained. That was when I realized she wasn't even listening. She wasn't ignoring me, but she was zoning out more and more by the second.

"Bella, did you hear me?" I asked, shaking her into listening. She shook her head, frantic.

"Bella, do you want me to stay?" I stated simply. How quaint. If only I had been able to say it this simply in the past fifteen minutes of rambling insanities.

"What?" she breathed. She had the strangest look on her face. It was a mix of pain and rage, or pain and confusion. Whatever the other emotion was, the pain was definitely there. It furrowed her eyebrows, strained her voice even more, and caused her to look at me like I'd just stabbed her through the heart. Did she hate me that much? What the idea of being with me again that repulsive?

"Edward, it's hardly fair that you're doing this to me." She replied. She was looking at me in disbelief, my confusion becoming stronger as she continued to speak. Had my words come out in a different language? What she accused me of

wasn't even remotely similar to what I'd been trying to get across!

"I can't believe you would be so cruel! Isn't it enough that you hurt me? Do you want to destroy every fiber of my being until there's not even a speck of my existence at all?"

That last sentence is what broke me. She was describing my pain from all these years. She was describing hers, though it seemed she was accusing me of causing this pain just now—not a century ago. My face twisted in anguish, though I tried my best to recover quickly when I saw the look on her face. She seemed regretful, though she had nothing to regret. I deserved this. Every last bit of it.

She didn't want me. It tore me to shreds, but there was nothing more I could do if she didn't want to give our strange relationship another try.

"You keep taking advantage of my emotions, only to slap them in my face when things don't go your way." She whimpered. "Edward, I just…" her voice was so frail as she spoke. "I…"

Wait. Her emotions? Did that mean she didn't hate me? I couldn't know for sure, but I had to take advantage of the chance that she may still love me after all.

"Bella, I'm not trying to hurt you…" I replied. My voice cracked midway, full of despair, hope and fear that I would be wrong.

"Hurting you was never and will never be, my intention. I couldn't possibly live with myself, if that were the case." I explained.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head as if wishing this conversation had never started.

"Then why are you taunting me? If you know you don't love me, don't say these things!" She cried. After the words left her lips, she made another run for it. It didn't take me as long this time to react into chase number two. She was on the fifth step to the stairs on the back porch, leaning her head on the recliner.

"Bella…" I whispered. "I know what you must think of me…but how can I show you that what I had said to you was a lie?" She glanced back at me with a hurt expression slowly wrapping around her. I could have whacked myself with with a boulder when I realized how badly stated that was. I meant what I had said to her so many years ago, but the way I said it sounded like I was taking back everything I had just said.

"When I left you…," I started, "Bella, I only wanted the best for you. I wanted you to lead a happy, normal life. Something I knew you would never have with me. I wanted you to be with a man who could kiss you with all the passion that he held within him, without the threat of him sinking his teeth into your neck. I

wanted you to be able to do anything with him, not just the little things you and I were able to do." I added.

The hunger that was constrained within me for a century rose more and more e time her scent grew stronger or impacted after it had faded away. I was starting to loose my concentration, but I had to think straight.

"I was only looking to protect you." I finished.

She looked down then, gazing at something on the wood, without responding.

"I know you could never find it in you to forgive me for what I've done to you, but, Bella, I do love you." I said. She turned away from me, looking out to the woods instead.

She's been avoiding my words, either not wanting to hear them, or not wanting to believe them. But she had to. She simply had to.

It only took me a second to glide in front of her, my mind already set on convincing her that my feelings for her were the absolute truth.

"I love you." I repeated. She closed her eyes, clinging to her torso as a retreat. I climbed the stairs, spreading my arms around her figure as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I love you..." I echoed, moving down to her left eyelid and placing a kiss there too. Her eyebrows twitched when I did this.

"I…" I kissed her nose, moving downward again to her lower jaw.

"Love…" I kissed her neck, grazing my nose against her collarbone. "You." I finished. I planted the last kiss right on the edge of her collar. "I love you." I repeated one last time.

She finally opened her eyes when I glanced up at her from where I was.

She turned away from my gaze, as if contemplating what to say or do. When she returned, she sat up straight, making me realize that I had pushed her into lying under me while I had been kissing her. While I admonished myself for being so animalistic, she surprised me by reaching out and removing something from my nose. I didn't even get to wonder what it might have been, for she kept her hand there. She used her index finger to trace the outline of my eyelids, my nose, and my lips. I could feel her touch all over my body, sending chills down my spine in an easy defeat. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to savor it all.

My eyes shot open again when she stopped, worried that maybe that was all I'd get. She came closer to me, sniffing the air for my scent. I'd forgotten how much it intoxicated her as a human. Apparently, that hadn't changed much throughout the years.

In exchange for mine, she began to permanently release her own scent, reminding me that I was in desperate need of a hunt. But then again, did it matter now that she was immortal as well? Of course this wasn't the life I'd wanted for her, but if the deed was done, why not let myself give in to the hungers I'd refrained from before now?

I took her hands in mine, pulling her to stand in front of me, still breathing in as much of her as I could. I was slowly giving in more and more, leaning my forehead against hers, swimming in the magnificence of her fragrance.

It started raining. We both glanced up at the sky, embracing the drops that hit our faces gently. When I looked back down at her, she smiled at me, her mahogany hair plastered to her face.

"Dearest Bella…" I breathed as I held her closer to me. I kissed the top of her forehead again, staying there when I saw her smiling at the gesture.

"And I love you." She finally replied. I exhaled, feeling like it was the first real breath I'd let go since I'd seen her last. I couldn't help but laugh from the glory of it all. I felt like there was so much energy stored in me; energy I had not even thought of when I lay in my misery each day before now. It was releasing itself as I ran around her, still laughing. I thought she might think me insane, but she started twirling around in place.

I grinned at the sight, coming up behind her. She turned to me with a laughing smile. I lifted her up to the sky as if showing the world the woman I loved, the smile never leaving my face.

She was still laughing when I placed her feet back on ground, grazing my nose against hers.

I could finally love her the way I'd always dreamed of, with everything. I could kiss her without having to pull back, hold her without having to be careful of how close. Everything. I could give her everything and more.

Just the thoughts themselves were so enticing, I couldn't help but glance away from her mesmerizing eyes to her lips. They were just as rosy as they had been when she was human, though I did not know if it were lip-gloss or if her actual lip color hadn't faded in the least. They were slightly parted, exhaling every breath she took. I leaned in, placing my lips to hers, gently at first. She kissed back. I don't think either of us even bothered to break apart for a

single breath of air.


	11. Shock, Shock! Surprise, Surprise!

_Agh, I am deeply sorry for taking so long to post this up!! I haven't been home in like three weeks and my aunt doesn't have a computer, so I haven't been able to type it out. Anyway, it's been done for like a week or so, but you're barely getting it. Again, sorry; and there may be mistakes, since I decided against sending it to my beta.(Sorry blissy) The sooner I can give it to you, the less suicide threats sent to my email. (PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!)_

_Please enjoy, and, to win back your love, I will try very hard to get chapter 12 up later on today. TRY. _

_All characters and original story belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

_AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!! _

_-L-_

_**Bella**_

I was in my room again, wrapped in a blanket and sitting in the old rocking chair. Though there is no longer the fear of sickness, Edward insisted that I keep to the basics. My hair is still dripping, though I can't tell the difference between the cold of the water or of my own flesh against me.

Edward was rummaging through my boxes of family stuff that I'd taken with e when I 'died.' I'd taken all that I could when I found out that my mom's stuff was going to be sold or auctioned off. Some stuff in there belonged to Phil as well, which is why Edward was currently in his position. Technically though, he had no reason to be. His upper torso is practically being eaten by the boxes as he digs deep for something comfortable. He was searching for something to change into, his clothes as soaked as mine were. But, of course, I was forced to change into something dry as well. I was in a green John Deere shirt and plain white button shorts.

I had attempted to get him to go home and change into something of his own, but he infinitely refused to leave my side for even the few seconds it would have taken for him to go to and fro.

"You know, I could just go with you." I offered, again. He smiled and shook his head in a scolding manner.

"Dearest Bella," he says smoothly, gliding his way toward me. I feel the need to pull myself closer to him at the sight; like as if he were the bait and I the fish.

He stood in front of me, placing his two hands firmly cradled over my temples. He placed his lips to my forehead briefly, my eyes closing in rapture. In a century, I had never felt as complete as I was beginning to now.

"Bella, I don't want to separate myself from you ever again." He said for the hundredth time since we'd been outside. I must admit, I found it hard to believe those words, after he had left me even once. Still, I wouldn't tell him that. It was hard enough to see his expression become twisted in endless anguish when he asked about the past years. He still seemed to have the pain in his eyes, I'm guessing from his outburst over Laurent's torturing companionship during my change. I didn't want to give details on that, but he insisted, his smoldering eyes leaving me no choice.

I waited for him to continue.

"But I'm not so willing to share you with Alice and Esme just yet." He added. I rolled my eyes; trying very hard not to show how giddy his words made me. After this, he retreated back to jump into the sea of garments and items that have long remained at my side.

He lifted himself up triumphantly as he came out of a box with something dark green under his arm, heading for the door already. He then lifted his eyebrows and turned his face to me with a smirk.

"Are you certain you don't wish for me to change here?" he asked, faking innocence oh so very well. I flung a pillow at him, knowing he would be gone by the time it would hit the door. Had I been human, I would be redder than any shade in existence. I would call it '_tantalize_' for sure. I could hear the roar of laughter as he then dashed for the bathroom. All the while, an image of Edward's exposed chest sent chills down my spine.

"You just had to insist, didn't you?" he called. He came back shortly after in a pair of pine green satin pajamas that mom had given Phil for his birthday the year I left.

They're actually not that big for him, but that's to be expected with how tall and muscular he is. He may not be as big as Emmett, but he's big enough to come off even more unjustly handsome in the new attire. His apparel still caught me off guard. It was simply astounding how he can look that good, even in something that isn't his size. He smiles wryly, as if he knows what he's doing to me, though I know he can't possibly be in my mind. He still can't go in. Even when I let my guard down.

I turned away and hid my face with the blanket.

He approached me slowly, humming the song he'd composed for me so long ago. My face shot out from under my cover in sweet recognition. Instantly, his lips were on mine. It seemed that after our lips touched outside, he couldn't seem to stop. I wasn't about to complain, but there is something I must confess. I was slightly worried (well, a little ecstatic, too) that now there was nothing stopping him from letting a tender kiss escalate into something much more. My mortality was no longer an issue.

I continued to think on this for no more than another second, since his scent was even more intoxicating now that he didn't hold back. I could feel myself going limp, giving in to whatever he wished. I was his mannequin for the rest of eternity.

To my disappointment- or relief- he stopped it there. He lay me down on the bed, climbing his way next to me. I lay with my back to the bed, my eyes closed, trying to calm the ache he left in me after that single taste. I opened one eye to see what he was doing, to find him lying on his side, watching me like a hawk with those beautiful golden eyes. I arched an eyebrow, inquiringly. He made a quick look to the window and smiled. I was about to turn and see for myself when he caught me.

He placed his lips to my forehead. "Don't move." He sang. I looked up at him, only to find my eyes blindfolded almost instantly.

I tried to scream, but I was so shocked that the sound wouldn't form in my throat. I could feel that even if they had, the scream would be muffled by broad, strong hands. I could easily tell that they belonged to none other than Emmett.

Right then I realized just how much I missed everyone. I could almost taste the tears of joy that wanted to run freely. My mind was no longer surprised, but full of everlasting bliss. I could hear the dancing footsteps of Alice entering the room as well. I began to wonder what exactly they were going to do to me.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked. I heard Edward's velvet voice laugh a little. A low growl began to form itself from the pit of my stomach. He knows I don't like surprises…

"Yeah, she's all set. I'll just quickly gather her things, is all." He replies. I feel his cool touch at the base of my throat as he continues. My anger faded away simultaneously, his touch easing me ever so slowly.

"I'll be with you shortly." He hums in my ear.

'I know.' I think, my mind suddenly at ease at the sound of his voice so near. But where will we be?


	12. Family

_Now, I know that some of you may believe that you're too old for animated movies, but no one is too old for comedy. If you haven't seen 'Ratatouille' yet, go watch it, or it will make me very sad inside. I may even go into a coma, which means no more chapters. Ooh, I like that. I just threatened someone while wearing a wonder woman cape and devil ears. . Yay! My quest for epicness is fulfilled! From now on, I am Wonder Devil! Hear me roar! (chugs more root beer)_

_Anyway, here's the next chapter to this story. AGH!! I can't wait to get further into it!!!!! (dances with excitement)I know that right now there's not much excitement, but mark my words; THE BEST IS YET TO COME! I promise! Besides, this one's cute. And we get Carlisle!! Woohoo!!!!!! (squeals of joy and love)_

_All characters and original story belong to Lady Meyer. All of you should bow down on your knees and kiss her feet. Only if she recently got a pedicure though. Please, be sanitary. (Sorry, Stephenie, I'm sure your feet are clean, it's just the insanity talking. Typing. Whatever, I should write the story now.) _

_R&R!!! Or I'll hire a hitman!_

_-L-_

_Aren't you glad I finally saw the ruler button? I sure am. _

* * *

_**Bella**_

I could hear the hum of the tires against the road as we made our way to wherever it was we were going. Alice had her hands in my hair, forming a single French braid down the middle. I wondered how it looked; my eyes still blinded to my surroundings. The scents I picked up were mingled; some Emmett's, some Alice's, and some belonged to the fresh smell of Emmett's jeep.

I sighed, Emmett laughing at the act.

I turned to face the front, wishing I could have as piercing eyes as Edward and Alice did.

"So, Bella's alive." He says the words happily, but I can sense the taste of sympathy in his voice as well. "Never thought I'd see that coming." He added, playfully.

"Still, I get my little playmate again, right?" he teased. I smiled a little, remembering the times when he was so much more than a playmate. He was like an older brother to me. He still was, really, only now he was the brother who was dragging me to some place in who knows where, and I wouldn't know how to get back. Not quickly, anyway.

"Don't be so sure." Alice teased. "I don't know if she'll forgive you for this one." She added. Emmett made a sniffling sound, as if he were pretending to cry. I could imagine the big, confident smile he always had plastered on that face of his.

"After what we've done for her, she better forgive me. Or else I'll tell Edward about her other man." He threatened. My brows furrowed from under the blindfold in confusion and anger.

"What other man?!" I whined against the accusation. After Edward left, it seemed that no one existed at all, least of all men.

He laughed. "The one I can easily fabricate. I have a great imagination, Bella. Just so you know." He laughed darkly. I felt like I was being verbally harassed.

Alice tied the rubber band around the end of the braid, finishing her work just as I felt the jeep come to halt. My door was opened, but, having had heard no other doors open from the jeep just yet, I knew it was someone else.

"Bella, I'm afraid the last time I saw you so agitated was the day we last spoke." Said a familiar voice. Almost instantly, I knew it was Carlisle. When his hand found mine to bring me down from the seat, I threw myself at him. I laughed, hugging him tighter than humanly possible. He seemed to be taken aback at first, but after a while, I'm pretty sure he returned the embrace. He let me down gently, leading me towards a few steps and then to a door.

I could hear it being flung open, no grace in the quick act. I was still blinded, but I could feel the soft, wavy hair against my cheek as I was caught in another hug.

'Esme.' I thought to myself with glee. She felt just the same as when I last saw her, and I trust that her physical description would still be the same.

"Oh, Bella, honey, how I've missed you!" she whispered affectionately. I could feel Carlisle standing by her. I smiled, hoping they would untie the blindfold now.

The fragrance from the house hit me like slap. I'd embedded this scent into my heart and soul after I left Forks, but now it was all around me, no longer just a simple memory. The blindfolds had yet to be removed, but all I needed to know that we were in the Cullen house was given.

I stumbled a little, dumbfounded by my scenery. Carlisle was there to assure that I wouldn't trip just yet. My grip was strong, I know; but he didn't react to it. Not in any way that my other senses could tell. He was leading me somewhere. I could feel the presence of everyone else beside and behind us. I think I even recognized a hint of Rosalie's scent. I so wanted to remove the cloth from my eyes. I wanted to see her and ask her if she still hated me so. I wanted to beg her to accept me, to be friends with her. I wanted to be able to go to her when Alice was being too forceful on the dress-up games.

I didn't want to dwell on that right now, though. Everything was too perfect to let myself drown.

Carlisle gently removed my death grip on his shoulder and backed away from me. I was about to speak, when I felt Emmett's arms swiftly under me, lifting me up high, like a trophy. I squeaked like a mouse, squirming around under his hold.

"Don't do that, or you'll fall over, dear." I heard Esme laugh. It seemed as though we were going up the stairs, but they went higher than I remembered. Perhaps I hadn't remembered it as well as I'd thought.

Right as I was to demand my destination, Emmett set me down. I could feel smooth, strong hands place themselves on either side of my shoulders. The hands were not as big as Emmett's; causing me to think-hope-that Edward had caught up with us. Cool lips grazed themselves against my bare throat, and I knew it was him. A smile unwillingly lit up my face at the thought. His hands moved up to the blindfold, untying it with ease. It fell to my side after it was off.

At first, the bright lights in the hall were all I could see, assuring me that nightfall had come. I blinked a few times to find that there was a new door in the hall. It was right next to Alice's bedroom door, only this one had a fresher scent. Somehow it seemed newer, like a recent addition to the house. I looked around profoundly confused. The faces around me were all welcoming, full of love. Even Rosalie didn't scowl, though I didn't necessarily feel love either.

This door was new. I'd memorized all that my mind could before I left. That included their house. Especially their house. This door was not here before, yet it seemed to have been a part of this building since the beginning. I reached to open it, but Alice and Emmett were in my way instantly. I looked at them, confused again.

"First of all," said Emmett, "Edward, did you set everything up already?" he asked. I turned to Edward, wishing I knew what was going on. He smiled.

"Of course. It will be up to her whether she wants to keep it that way though." He replied. I turned back to Emmett, who made a short nod towards Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle said my name as if I were his own child. "As you know, we all loved having you be a part of our family." He started. My eyes shifted towards to Rosalie, but they didn't stay. I returned my gaze to Carlisle.

"And though we would understand if you don't wish to do this, we want you to know that our arms will always be open to you." Esme added quickly. Carlisle nodded and then continued.

"We would only ask that you accept us as your new family." He said slowly. I think that was his way of saying that even so, he understood as well that they wouldn't really be able to replace Charlie and Renee.

I turned to everyone in disbelief. Emmett had the face of a little boy; ecstatic. I laughed at him, feeling as though I could cry. Jasper was only smiling at me, but that meant so much coming from him. Alice was jumping up and down, looking even more like a little pixie as she danced in her place. Esme and Carlisle looked at me with the eyes of parents and Rosalie even gave me a warm smile. I truly felt that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't so bad after all.

And Edward. I saved him for last, knowing that it would be the loveliest face to see. His eyes were smoldering, his smile full of love and passion. My hands rose to cover my mouth, for I was speechless. I couldn't find the right words to say for what I knew would come as soon as I turned that knob. I could feel my vocal cords doing something, but I couldn't tell what until everyone else joined me. We were laughing. I reached for the knob, but Edward gently pushed my hand away and opened it for me.

It had bookshelves full of books. Books from my room in Charlie's house and books that he had obviously just bought. Some I didn't even recognize. That was almost the best part. The shelves were endless; filling one corner of the room to the next. The walls were crimson red with golden leaves spread around as if a wind had just blown. There were purple bubble-like lanterns on one side, to light up the room if I didn't want the light from the ceiling. The bed had red, purple, green and golden blankets and throws fixed perfectly on top of each other as comfortable golden pillows spread across the end of it. My boxes of things from home were set in the corner, obviously for me to display however I wished.

But the best part was that the pictures of Edward and me that I'd taken the day he left were placed on a dresser beside my bed. A stereo lay on a small table next to a desk with a new computer on it. It was playing the CD he had given me for my birthday, my song ringing through the walls of the room. It was heaven on earth.

I couldn't even begin to think of how to thank them. When had they even managed to find the time to do this, anyway? It seemed like something that would take time, even for vampires. And why would they do it?

But Edward wouldn't allow me to ask. That much I could tell by his hold around my waist, as he helped to stay standing.

I looked up at him to find that his eyes had somehow returned to that lovely butterscotch, even though he still hadn't hunted since the rain. His eyes were smoldering once again, only this time I could actually hear what they'd wanted to say all along; ever since the blindfold was placed on me as I struggled out of Emmett's grasp. Edward said the words as they were spoken in my mind.

"Welcome home."

_**Edward**_

A smile I had never seen before played across her lips. It was astounding. Never had I seen her look that beautiful. Her hair rested lightly on her shoulders, her lights lit up so much, I felt as though I were looking at a million stars in one place. I was the one blinded now.

She couldn't bring herself to enter until Emmett gave her a little shove inside. At first she turned to run back out, but when Alice took her by the hand and flung her to the bed, she laughed and started to unwrap all the throws tangling herself inside them all. She was a ball of blankets now as she smiled at me.

I knew that whatever questions and complaints she may have for the 'attention' we gave her, they would never escape her lips. She was happy. She was happy and that was all I needed to live forever by her side. Just her and that smile.

* * *

_Alright, now everyone say it with me…_

"_Aw….."_

_-L-_


	13. Back in the Closet

_Phew. Alright. This chapter was written very VERY late at night, due to no sleep. I could not sleep and everytime I tried, images of things I don't want to think of came to me. Now that it's done, I think I may be able to hit the lights out. Hope you enjoy ,and sorry if there's mistakes. _

_All characters and original story belong to Stephenie Meyer. _

_R&R!!!!_

_-L-_

_P.S. The book Bella's talking about are "Why Girls Are Weird" by Pamela Ribon (which, by the way, IS a great read-go buy a copy right now) and "The Book Thief" by Markus Zusak. _

_**Bella**_

I was lying comfortably in my new bed as we all awaited sunrise. Alice and I were reading from my new collection of timeless books while Edward and jasper had a game of chess. Emmett and Rosalie were off doing who knows what.

Edward had actually fought earlier with everyone else so that it would be just the two of us, but there were too many against him. In the end, he succumbed, after I told him that I wanted them to be there. As much as I loved to be with him, and only him, I also missed these people far too much. Everyone was in here for an hour or so, even Rosalie. She was going through my books, suggesting some that she'd read herself. Right now, I'm actually reading one of them. It's hilarious, and well written. The book was released in the year 2003, which is actually quite a long time ago. Still, I have come to really like it, and if all goes well, it may become one of my favorites. Alice was lying next to me, her feet in the air as she was absorbed in her own book. Something about Death narrating in the telling of a girl during the Holocaust.

Esme and Carlisle are coming in and out; asking if we were doing okay, if I needed anything. Carlisle even asked if the room was to my liking. After I'd practically thrown myself on each and every one of them, yelling 'thank you' at the top of my lungs, I couldn't believe he would ask such a question!

I had just finished the last chapter when Carlisle came in again. Jasper was somehow managing to be closer to check mate than Edward, to my surprise. Edward didn't look too happy about that.

"Bella, I need to have a word with you, if you don't mind." He said. Edward began to stand, though I was about to refuse. Carlisle didn't seem to be bothered by his intention to come along, so I didn't refuse him either.

We both walked out of the room, Edward leaving one last check on Jasper. I smiled, knowing Jasper wouldn't have been ahead for too long. He scowled, but Alice laughed.

Edward closed the door behind us and walked beside me as we headed to Carlisle's study.

"Did you really like it? There isn't anything more that you need, or something you don't want in there?" he asked all of a sudden.

I turned to face him in disbelief, stopping in my tracks all together. He waited for an answer.

"Edward Cullen, if there is anything more added to that room, I fear death of a heart attack may come far too soon for me." I replied. He smirked, impishly.

"Well, I hope that was a crude joke, love." He says as he places a kiss to my collar bone. I glare at him from under my lashes.

He looks back at me innocently before breaking out in laughter. "Bella, it's only a small canopy. None of them could convince Alice not to get it." He explained. I was about to charge back to the room, but we had reached the door to the study.

We entered, Edward with ease, but I was cautious. I didn't know what to expect. Carlisle was leaning on the edge of the desk, his posture reminding me how young he actually was. He smiled at us when we came in.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't bite." He assured. I must have been expressing my worry on my face. I turned away briefly, feeling like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"You're in no trouble at all, I'm sorry if I frightened you." He soothed. "It's just that we need to discuss your stay." He explained. He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the two of us. "You are staying right? Did I judge too quickly?" he asked.

I nodded, still not really able to speak on behalf of their generosity. "Of course I'll stay. I couldn't possibly thank you enough for this." I said in reply. He waved it off as if it were no big deal.

"Well, then, what I need to know is what you'll want to be." He said casually. Only then did I remember the whole 'adopted' story that the rest of the world knew. Would I also become a Hale? A Cullen?

"You could be an adoptee, first cousin, second cousin, etc." he offerd.

"Can't she just go with Hale? Why go through this the hard way?" Edward asked.

"Well, we should respect it if she would wish to remain Swan or make up something of her own." He said. A playful grin spread as easily as butter. "Depp and Ulliel are open for all." He laughed.

I'd almost forgotten that during the summer of the year Edward had left, Carlisle had caught Angela and me talking about actors. It was all for show, since the only man I ever truly cared about was the vampire next to me. Though I had to admit, after Edward had left, Gaspard Ulliel was the closest to Edward's beauty that I thought I would ever get. Still, Isabella Marie Ulliel sounded too funky.

Edward turned to me, his eyes a piercing black that meant I would have to explain that. He really did suck sometimes.

Carlisle laughed knowingly, but he became serious again in an instant. "So, what will it be?" he asked.

I thought it over a while, not knowing if I wanted to give up a part of m y previous life. My last name was insignificant when I was human, but now it felt as though I were shredding off a piece of skin, like an onion. Edward seemed to understand.

"Well, I think Alice had said that Bella had already registered as Swan when she got her a couple of days before us." He cut in. Carlisle nodded.

"Well then, adoptee it is." he replied. "You'll officially be part of our family in no time." He assured.

After that, Edward and I headed back. There was about an hour until school doors opened, so we went to our separate rooms. He seemed hesitant at first, but Emmett dragged him away.

I turned to my new room and entered to find Rose and Alice going through my closet. I noticed then that my clothes had been brought as well. Even undergarments, which caused an eruption of invisible blushing.

Alice turned to the canopy and raised her eyebrows. I smiled, wanting to smack her and return them to the store, but they were beautiful. They matched my new room perfectly; thin silky purples, reds and golds coming down around the bed. It looked royal somehow.

Rose saw me enter and turned away from me slightly. At first I thought maybe I had judged her too soon in thinking that now she had changed, but then she turned back to me holding up two different outfits that had never been in my closet before. Now I wanted to smack Edward.

"Which would you like?" she asked. One was a red spaghetti strap with a cute white button shirt over it. Its companions were a pair of jeans and white flats.

My other option was a purple baby-doll shirt and a skirt that would possibly stop a little over my knees. I pointed to the first, uselessly.

Though I tried to put up a fight, they shoved and giggled their way into forcing the outfit on me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror inside the closet and admired it. Though my hair was a mess from the struggle, I did look cute. It always was strange how Edward seemed to know my figure and colors so well. Better than I knew, even.

Still, I skimmed through what was in my closet; new and old. After some time of complaining at all the fact that there was now more new than old than I'd hoped, I found a white little sweater to go over the shirt and exchanged the skirt for some denim capris. Alice scowled, but Rose nodded in approval. I had just noticed that they were ready. I feared that I might delay them from arriving at their usual time.

Quickly, I ran some lip balm over my lips and a little lipstick called 'blush' that was almost the exact color of my own lips. Instead of messing with my hair to fix it from its disarray, I grabbed a hairclip and fixed it in a way that seemed as though I'd meant it to be that messy in the first place. All in all, despite the shirt, I was happy with my look.

I had a feeling that Edward would be just as pleased too.

We heard a knock on my door as the guys entered. Jasper was wearing a black shirt and denim jeans so similar to mine, that I almost ran in to get a different pair. Emmett was wearing a green shirt and normal jeans. It was actually kind of scary, because Rose was wearing a green shirt and jeans as well. She frowned at this and shoved her way to her room. Alice was fine the way she was. It was a navy blue shirt and a plaid skirt that Jasper was eyeing, not despite, but because of how good she looked in them.

Edward was eyeing me up and down, his eyes lingering on every inch of me for more time than necessary. I began to fidget in my place, thinking of running to hide in the closet until he left.

Thankfully though, Rose came back in a red shirt, a white skirt and black flats. She looked gorgeous, as usual. And so we headed off towards the Volvo. Emmett joked, I hope, that we would need a car with more space now. They had fit perfectly before, but now that there was me in addition, I had to sit on Edward's lap. He seemed to enjoy it; playing with stray strands of hair and running his hands down my spine. I can't say I didn't like it, but again, it caused a panic for what may come later on.

Still, as we arrived to the school and went to our separate classrooms, it felt like an eternity until the period where I'd have Edward. The worst part was that P.E. still followed after that.

I hadn't gone to school in a while, but I dreaded the possibility of still being just as bad.


	14. Looking For A Familiar Face

_Alright, here's the chapter I've been wanting to skip to since Edward and Bella's reunion. It's here!!! Yay! I'm dancing with anticipation already and I don't know if my fingers will resist the typing of the next chappy for long! _

_Enjoy and PLEASE review!!_

_I don't own any of the characters or original story line. All is property of Stephenie Meyer. _

_-L-_

* * *

_**Edward**_

It felt as though time was not moving quickly enough. We were barely in third period when I felt that I would no longer be able to suppress the urge to run to Bella's classroom. I needed to feel her in my arms. I needed to at least see her in this very room, but I could not. I began to fidget in my seat, trying to find some sort of insignificant entertainment to pull me through until lunch. At least until I could chase her down in the halls as I had been doing for the past two periods. Emmett was enjoying my squirming more than I'd like to have known.

'And you say _**I**_ look like a pathetic puppy when Rose and I don't have the same room? I wonder what that makes you, bro.' he laughed in his mind. I glared at him, but he only laughed aloud, causing us to get a stern look from the teacher's whose name I didn't care for at the moment.

'It makes me a proud lovesick fool.' I replied with a smile. He returned the gesture with the same piercing eyes I had delivered.

Still, a part of me hoped that she wasn't going through the same process as I. I didn't deserve that much love from her. Just the thought of her feeling pain of any sort because of me made me nauseous. I've been cruel enough to make her go through so many agonizing years; the least I could do was give her the rest of eternity in bliss. Still, another part of me, the more sadistic and monstrous side, had aspiring hopes that she was also torturing herself with the thought of me. I wanted the hunger in both of us to reach new limits. I wanted her to miss me so much that she grew to love me even more. Though I knew already that it's blasphemous for her to even consider loving me, was it so wrong? I merely wanted to know that she would forever be by my side and that she would love me just as much every time we were torn apart even for the briefest moment.

I grunted in annoyance with my selfish thoughts and turned away towards the front of the classroom. The teacher was absorbed in pretending that anyone was paying attention. He was explaining a problem that I would love to have solved any other time, but now it seemed as important as the dirt between his nails. I smiled at my remark before turning to the back of the room.

A girl almost choked on gum after I looked directly at her. For a girl with a façade as innocent as hers, she had a filthy mind. Never would I do what she had going through that mind of hers. The boy next to her laughed at her small wailing as she was finally able to stop the gum from getting stuck in her throat. Somehow, it reminded me of Bella when she still had her many clumsy human flaws. It seemed that her change had minimized them almost entirely.

Her change. How I dreaded having to say that for the years before I left her. I dreaded it even after I left, for fear that someone might come her way and harm her. I refused to entertain the thought for too long before, but it seems that I should have given it the consideration it needed. But now it was too late.

The thought of her blush and warmth made me miss her even more. It's actually rather funny thinking on the different ways I can find to torture myself. I haven't even gotten to self-pity yet.

_**Bella**_

****

****

I'd almost forgotten how much a vampire can entice a human. I think I'd said 'dazzle' before and it suited the effect better.

At least three of my classmates were paying no attention to our teacher. They favored thinking of my breasts, my lips, my legs, fair skin, etc. I refused to let them get to me, but after a while, I could scarcely remember the teacher's name.

I hoped Edward couldn't hear their thoughts. Then again, if he had, he might have stormed in quite a while ago and drained them of their lives. No; he has more control than that. He's strong, and sometimes he can be instinctive, but he knows how far he should go. At most he'll drill holes into their backs at lunch with those piercing eyes of his. They were onyx again. Apparently, while the girls prepared themselves, the boys had gone out for a hunt, which, for me, was the best. It'd have been awkward to feed in front of Edward, though I know he wouldn't have hunted around me either. I dread the day that might happen though. I wonder how he would react at the sight of me being so animalistic. After all, it was a part of us that even he did not want to show me. Not as human, and so far, not as a vampire either.

I couldn't help but scold myself for thinking of him so much. As soon as we parted in the hall, my mind was preoccupied with wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking of me, if Emmett was annoying him as I know he sometimes did. I even dared to wonder where he bought all the clothes. I tried to reach the tag at the back of my shirt, but I felt curious eyes staring at my random gesture. Now I was thinking of him hunting. No, actually, I'm thinking of thinking of him!

Obsessed as I obviously am, and ashamed as I sometimes am, I couldn't bring myself to regret being this thoughtful. I wanted to see him so badly, but there were still 29 minutes to go-yes, I am counting, so what?

Perhaps if I asked to go the restroom, I could sneak by his classroom and catch a glimpse of him. Maybe he was looking for me too. I made a glance towards the window of the door, but his familiar auburn hair was nowhere to be seen. There was a girl with blonde hair that walked by with a boy who seemed too old to be a high school student. He had broad shoulders and had muscles that I couldn't even bring myself to compare them to Emmett's. He had skin that looked tan, though I had a feeling that that was his natural skin color, not something the sun provided. They walked past the door in a flash, but the girl's thoughts were no longer about how cute he was.

'What's he doing? Is he okay?' I listened in on what she spoke.

"Joseph?" she asked. "Are you alright?" she asked. The image in her mind made me think he might be possessed. His eyes were wide with disbelief, but I could see agony and a tint of hope well deep within them. Somehow, his face seemed familiar to me, though I had never seen him before in my life. If I had, that body of his wouldn't have easily escaped my mind. He began to shake, tensing his fists as he slowly, deliberately, walked back to the door. His eyes wandered around until they found my gaze. His eyes practically popped out of their sockets before he ran off towards some suddenly important destination. I could hear the girl's voice as she called for him like a faint background to a thunder of realization. I did know him. I knew that brown skin of his, the smile he gave to the girl before his sudden seizure. But the worst part was that I also knew he was supposed to be dead and I threw myself towards the door to find out why he wasn't.

* * *

_Alright, to those of you who actually plan to review, I have a question. I'm not sure if I'll be able to pull it off, but I wanted to see if I could do the POV of our new character 'Joseph.' I truly hope I gave enough hints, but if not, it'll be cleared up in the next chappy. Anyway, do you think I should attempt it? I want to, but I'm not sure...Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	15. Spit Me Out

_First of all, I must apologize for taking so long. This is actually the longest I've taken in posting a new chapter, and despite the little get-a-ways with the family, it's partly because I'm scared out of my wits that it's no good. I have rewritten this so many times I won't even bother giving an estimate. The reason: I don't know him very well. I know that there's many fans of his that I could have gone to, especially since so many of them are some of my reviewers, as I've come to find out, but I really didn't want to ruin this for you. _

_Also, because I'm even more frightened that some may not be happy with what his story implies (I hope I gave enough hints, if not, I'm still explaining it more in depth in one of the next chapters). Trust me, neither was I, but without him like this, there'll be no story. Anyway, please, pretty please, review on this chapter. If you've never reviewed before, I ask that you do now, because I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing here. I'm writing to see how good I actually am at it, and to see if it would ever be worth it. Your reviews are obviously my way of finding out. _

_Speaking of reviews, thank you so much for the support! Eek! I almost woke up the neighborhood when I came back to find that there was over 100! Yay! I can have a 100__th__ anniversary now! (I'm so darn old! LOL)_

_-L-_

_I do not own Twilight, or any of its contents for it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

"_**Joseph"**_

Joseph Kristopher Paice. That's who I've been for 96 years now. Even so, standing atop the very mountain on which she-well, technically, we- jumped off of, it all seemed so surreal to me. I couldn't think of a right explanation. Of course, every now and then I'd see an image of her, but this time it was so real. I could feel that it _was_ her this time. She seemed to recognize me, but I know that I've kept my distance from brunettes since her departure from this world. What if I'd forgotten one? After all, I'm not going to remember a century of time in every detail. Who knows, maybe _she_ used to be a _he_?

Aw, geez, I could almost slap myself for thinking that. It's sick and wrong and it'll probably take the next few years to get the image of that out of my head. Retina. Whatever.

If it is my imagination-and, compared to the other options I've given myself, I really hope it is- then why was she so tangible, so real? Why did I feel at ease, when every other time I see her, I feel as tense and hard as a marble stone? Usually, when I summed her up from the back of my mind, she seemed dreamlike. There was always this air of holiness around her, like when you look at someone but the sun's rays from behind them are blinding you. That's what always reminded me that she was long gone.

Perhaps it's just a sign that my memory of her is fading. After all, I don't have any pictures of her aside from a couple of us when we were little naked midgets in a baby pool. And those I can't stand to look at. What I mean to say is, though the way I saw her was different, she herself was different as well. She seemed paler; so pale, I would almost think she was a ghost. But why would my senses fail in one aspect and not in all?

It was the scent that had made me turn back. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but it was lovely. Perhaps it was a mix of lilies and honey. Or maybe lavender, or roses! I don't know. But it was a fragrance above all else I had ever smelt in my existence. Still, there was a twist to it. The other scent I can't really even Perhaps I was going insane? Maybe Amber was right after all. She had a knack for that, and after all, she couldn't lie even if she wanted to. She could snake her way around the truth, but in the end, it was there. She was just that cunning at times.

Even if I am insane though, why am I still referring to this girl as if she truly were Bella? She's dead and she has been for a century! She wasn't changed by _him; _for the love of God, _he_ didn't even stay with her!

My fists clenched and unclenched as a ripple of raw rae ran through my body, my bare chest feeling the earthquake inside me rasping to come through again. I breathed in and out, over and over again, trying to calm myself when I realized it. Bare chest.

I guess even if I didn't go back to school, I should get a shirt on. Though, honestly, I'm not hard on the eyes. Be as it may, it wouldn't be very civil to run around topless throughout the area. I shook my head in dismay. Speaking of land, I shouldn't even be here. After all, the treaty still stands. And now it bans me as well.

_**Bella**_

I searched high and low throughout all of Forks, but found him nowhere. If I'd have still been on my own, I might have dared to go into the La Push territory, but I did have a family to think of now. I wouldn't risk being found. Still, I deeply itched to keep hunting for him all the while I was heading back to school.

What seemed strange to me was that I couldn't enter his mind any more than Edward and I could enter each other's.

Checking my watch, I was thankful that I would still be back in time for lunch, but I knew there would be an interrogation. If I was lucky, there wouldn't be a light bulb held in front of me to increase the fear of the moment. I should have considered that before taking off on a whim.

Edward's probably as worried as he will be furious at my sudden leave. Alice may have even seen it all, with the luck I have. I knew I was in the dog house, but was it really so wrong to get my hopes up? I couldn't even be sure it was Jake, anyway. After all, with him being only human, it may be his son-grandson, even. Still, the resemblance was great, despite the fact that this version of him was larger than the Jacob I remembered. Even if he had always been too big for his age, I don't recall him being _that_ muscular.

Inside, I knew, though, that if I was to come across him again, I wouldn't be able to refrain from asking for his full name. I got Joseph, but Joseph Black, perhaps? If so, what the heck was he doing in Forks? And in the Forks school?! What if it was my imagination then? What if it was some sick masochistic way of reminding myself that I didn't deserve this happiness, no matter how badly I wanted it? Was reality going to bring me under once more?

I decided against playing with that thought just as I caught the glare of a pale figure leaning against a tree in front of the school building. His auburn hair was a tad darker due to the rain, tangles of it spreading across in disarray on that perfect forehead of his.

Even as I cringed into a slower, frightened walk, it amazed me how much he looked like a fallen angel, or a Greek god. My very own Apollo.

His jaw was clenched and if I didn't know how protective he was of his family, I could swear I heard a low grown emanate from his core. Surely that was just my fear, right?

I walked even slower, feeling like a wounded animal as his eyes bore holes into me when he began to approach me. I wanted to run away screaming from the fear, but he had reason to be angry with me. He was coming forth a lot quicker than he should have. I prepared myself for a good scolding in that low voice of his-maybe even a slap, though I doubt he would go this far. But as he came closer and closer to me, he reached out his arms and pulled me harshly into his arms. I was shocked at the gesture, so all I could do was stand there like an immobile fool. He exhaled a shaky breath as he tightened his grip on me and I wondered if he'd been holding that air in. I couldn't see why, since we didn't need to breathe anyway.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he let go of all but my hand, which he pulled along with him as we walked toward Building 3, where the cafeteria was. I wanted him to say something. Anything. He could say he had milk in his nose for all I cared, but I didn't like it that he wasn't speaking to me. Had I really done such a bad deed? I could feel my eyes itching to cry uselessly. My hands began to shake a little, but I hoped he wouldn't notice. I worried it might just make him even more mad.

I dared myself to look up at him, but his expression was as blank as a statue's. I didn't know what he was thinking, what he felt, or why he felt it. I didn't know why his grip was tightening so hard it felt as though I would trip over my own hand any moment now. I didn't know anything, and he still wouldn't speak. His eyes just got harder and harder with every passing second.

What had I done?

* * *

_Alright. It's done. I pray that you like it, and the next chapter will come sooner than this one did. I hope._


	16. Fallen

_Alright, here's the next chapter. There's not much for me to say except for that the song Bells is talking about is 'Down with the Sickness' by The Disturbed. It's actually a good song for fights, but please, don't listen to it around adults. That will most likely end badly._

_-L-_

* * *

_**Bella**_

Do you remember watching the funny cartoons where someone sings or dances so horribly that the only responses they get are crickets, coughing and baby wails? Imagine that I had done a most pathetic dance maneuver-AKA, atrocity- in all the land and all I could hear was the sound of my own breathing. Eventually, I heard buzzing in my ears as the cafeteria grew louder still, but no Cullen or Hale said a word. Now I knew that they didn't normally talk during lunch, but you could practically taste the heavy atmosphere. You all but swallowed and gagged on it.

My hands were trembling in fear as I mutilated my food; starting with my chicken. First I was poking it, awaiting someone's words of disappointment. When that didn't happen, I began to puncture holes here and there, nibbling on the strands of chicken meat that stuck to the fork. I wandered into Alice's mind, but she had a barrier up that made me think she was either having a conversation with Edward or she simply didn't want part in it. Emmett was in the same position, but he looked like he wanted to speak, but was being forced to shut up. It reminded me of how when you're five years old and your mom gives you the 'look', you stop talking all together for fear of not living to see the next day. Rose and Jasper managed to look indifferent, but I could feel Jasper working his power over me with no success.

I stole a glance at Edward, who was sitting in front of me. For that moment, not only did he look like a Greek god, he felt like one. All I could think of was Dionysus as he had the crazed Maenads tear Pentheus limb form limb. His shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched. I couldn't bear to look into his eyes too long, for fear of being burned. He seemed to be staring off beyond the glass of the window on the wall next to our table. His hand covered his mouth as if trying to refrain from doing something. I shuddered at the thought of what that might be.

My eyes darted back to my plate as my hand found its way to the fork again. I stabbed at the chicken breast before me. If my heart were still beating, I could already imagine it thumping in unison to the introduction for a song by the Disturbed. I tried to distract myself by attempting to remember the name of the song and the lyrics to it, but to no avail. Once I remembered, it made my fear even greater and caused worry for the singer's mother.

After my chicken was dismantled, I moved on to the little cube of apple pie that was meant to be dessert. I struck it with more energy than necessary and it penetrated through the plate and into the hard wood of the table. A thud was heard through our table and a couple around us as the action vibrated through it as if in complaint against my accidental cruelty.

When I realized that eyes were on us, I acted like there was nothing wrong and soon enough, the others looked away nonchalantly. I sighed, staring at the fork that was now standing upright on its own. I cupped my face in my two hands, embarrassed beyond measure.

Emmett arched an eyebrow at me as if questioning my sanity. Alice made a choking sound and tried to cover it up casually, but she broke out in a fit of giggles. Rose smiled and let out a little laugh herself while Jasper joined me in dismay, his head cupped between his hands, peeking at the others through his fingers, a smile hesitantly spreading across his face. Edward didn't budge for a while, but then his eyes strayed from the window to face me directly. I froze, wishing I knew what he was thinking now more than ever. I swallowed hard, watching him, waiting for him to get started. His eyes gleamed as he let them wander toward the fork.

He laughed. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding until then, feeling my limbs ease. First, the laughter was unwanted-something done involuntarily. Then, as the grin grew across his face, the laughter grew louder. I stared at all of them in disbelief, but him especially.

"Edward, this is hardly funny." She started, but the laughter was like a virus. It spread around us all, and eventually, it began to creep into her system as well. "She could have gotten hurt." She finished, but it was hard to say between the guffaws.

The other students were staring at us again, but there was nothing any of us could do now that would help get them to turn away. Nothing we were doing now was making it any better either.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, cool lips leaving kisses on my collar bone and cheek before pulling me up out of my seat and dragging me outside. I wasn't really over the shock yet when this happened, but I was forced to snap out of it as Edward began to speak. His eyes were serious again, but I realized that he wasn't mad, just worried. What I'd felt wasn't fear, for even at his worst, I could never be truly afraid of him. It was guilt. Though I knew that no other man-creature- would ever be as important to me as he was, I ran in an instant to see if the only human who tried to catch up to that was still alive.

I leaned against the wall, breathing in and out to calm the rupture of laughter from earlier and to put this incident behind me now. Edward stood in front of me, pressing his forehead against mine and resting his left hand against the wall.

"Where did you go?" he finally asked; his voice distant. It took me a while to reply to that. If I told him the truth, he'd think I'd gone mad. If I didn't, I _would_ go mad. The words slipped out so suddenly that I didn't even realize I had said them until I saw the look on his face.

"I saw Jacob." I whispered. Like I said, it was unintentional, but it seemed that today, most of my actions were. Edward's expression was a mix of shock and betrayal. I couldn't tell which was the one that won over him the most.

"You mean the Quileute?" he asked, his breath catching even as the words came out. "The one who helped you figure out what I was?" he added. I nodded my head feebly.

Why had I even said it was Jacob? What if it wasn't? If Jacob hadn't died so many years ago, he'd be extremely old. No way would he look as young as that guy had. Still, it could have been a descendant. Edward voiced my thoughts, but in a tone a little more hopeful to the second option. I didn't understand why. Edward had never really known Jake as I had gotten to after his departure.

"Are you certain you didn't make a mistake?" he asked, still a bit incredulous.

"I don't know. I searched all over Forks, but I couldn't go on into the La Push territory, so I came back." Edward's reaction to that was bad and I soon realized the grave mistake I'd made in putting the words in that order.

"You mean to tell me that you wouldn't have returned if it weren't for the fact that you weren't allowed to continue searching other lands? That was your reason for turning back?" his voice trailed a little louder than before. I shrank back, but before I could respond, a teacher came outside due to the gravity of his voice. I could tell from his thoughts that he thought Edward was hurting me. I knew it was the other way around.

"Would you like to continue your conversation in the Principal's office, young man?" he asked, pointing at Edward with his eyes. Edward's own eyes were fixed on me, waiting for a reply like a wolf waits for its chance to pounce at his prey. I swallowed, attempting to make no defense, for some stupid, stupid reason. Edward looked away from me, a certain pain gleaming in his eyes as his mouth hardened into a thin line.

"No, sir. There's nothing more to say." he responded to the teacher. I watched after him, scared that I might have lost him. He began to walk towards the 4th building where his next class was. I stood there, feeling human for the first time in a long time. I wondered if he would skip next period because of me as well. My knees felt weak and my breathing faltered. I tried to stop breathing, but I couldn't even will myself to do that. I stood there like an idiot until Alice came up to me with the others rushing on ahead. Edward was so far from me now that it seemed I would never be able to catch up. I wanted to cry.

"You shouldn't have left like that, Bella. I don't know your reasons, but you had us all worried that something was wrong. Especially Edward. He thought that someone might be after you." Alice whispered behind me. I nodded, not knowing why. Then I realized something. Did she not see who I was running after?

"What do you mean someone coming for me?" I asked her, trying to sound normal. The attempt was pathetic.

"I saw you running so quickly and when I caught a glimpse of your expression, you looked like you were running from Death himself." She said, sounding confused herself. So that's why. Edward was worried because he was only informed of my running-not the reason. When I told him…

"Didn't you see who I was running after?" I asked her. She shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but the bell for class rang. She sighed and turned back into the building.

I began to make my descent towards building 2 ever so slowly. She didn't see 'Joseph'. And Edward could have found me easily by entering his mind, but apparently, he didn't look in.

I turned around with hopes of seeing Edward still, but he was gone.

_**Edward**_

I sat during social studies wishing I could run out and drop at Bella's feet, begging for forgiveness. Of course, it still bothered me that just at the thought of that boy being alive, she would throw everything aside in chase of him, but she didn't deserve what I did. Just as I had a right to be furious-and perhaps a bit insanely jealous-she had the right to want to see her dear friend again.

I began to think back on when I left Bella and how I saw her image every which way that I turned. It must be even worse to know for a fact that he died for her, when she wasn't even dead. Still, I couldn't see how the boy would have any son or grandson. Sure, he was 26 when he gave in to the sweet seduction of death, but in the files we had found on him, there was nothing about a marriage or a girlfriend.

Perhaps it was something that wasn't planned for?

Honestly, thinking about him got me even more frustrated. Instead, I searched the thoughts of the students to find Bella. I found her walking through the halls through some girl's mind and saw immediately how much pain I'd caused her. If I wasn't already dead, I would kill myself for doing such a grievous deed.

It took everything in me not to run to her classroom in that instant. I was clutching to the bottom of my chair like a child holds onto his blanket when darkness comes when a crumpled piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked around, and searched minds, but none pointed to the shooter. Emmett wasn't here either, so I knew it wasn't him.

That's when I noticed it. There was a mind that I couldn't enter. It was strong, sturdy and fenced like an army protects a kingdom. I probed, but to no avail. Finally, I caught the owner of it.

She was blonde with unusual lime green eyes. They were very cat-like and her hair was about to her shoulders. She had slanted bangs that partially covered one eye, but I could still tell that both of them were set on me. As she saw me watching her, a playful smile crept across her lips. They were a little smaller than Bella's, but any male in the school would know she was beautiful. Even I acknowledged it, but it was still no comparison to my love.

I turned away from her and picked up the piece of paper. There was a message scrawled written in neat, cursive:

_I'm curious as to whether you enjoy your hunt as much as it seems. Was the bear really as delicious as you made it look, Edward?_

I reread the short, but powerful, message five times before reacting to it. It wasn't really much of a proper reaction. I whipped my head around to face her again, but she was looking away from me as though she had absolutely no idea why a vampire was looking her way. That was the shocking part, though. She knew I was a vampire.

As soon as class was dismissed, I rushed out. I would have stayed and quarreled some with that strange girl, but I had already decided that Bella would come first.

As soon as I caught sight of her heading out to the gym, I all but showed my true speed in my chase. She was walking with her eyes on the ground, thinking of something I would only ever be able to guess. I stopped myself once I was in front of her, but she had kept walking and bumped into me. She apologized and looked up, still partially in a daze. When she registered who I was, she dropped her books and threw her arms around my neck. I was caught off guard, but it only took a matter of seconds to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry," we both said the phrase more times than I counted. I stroked her hair and held her close. Her grip around me tightened with her new strength, but I hardly felt the difference.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for- I was being completely insensitive. Of course, it was only after I said all that blunder that I realized it, but you have reason to have run after the boy, whether it was him or not. The point is that it could have been, and I know that you just wanted to-" she cut me off with a little kiss on my moving lips. It shut me up until her own parted.

I sighed, grateful that I was forgiven.

"I know…" I said. "I…I understand. It doesn't make me any less resentful of another man in your life-who wasn't your father- but I see your reason now." I finished. She was grazing her nose against my throat and I wondered if she was listening at all.

"I know that if you weren't here right now, and I saw someone who looked like you, I would search around the world for you." I finished. There was something familiar in that, but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"That's still no reason for what I did. I should have at least contacted Alice through her mind and told her that I was going out. I should have given you guys some kind of warning so that you wouldn't worry, and I didn't. I'm sorry for that." She started.

"And what I said…earlier. I'm sorry about that too. Though I did come back because I couldn't go into La Push, I also came back to be with you." She added. She looked up at me, and I knew that if she were still human, there was a very good chance that she would be crying.

"Even if Jake was important to me, _you_ are the love of my _life_, Edward." She said the words so lovingly that I almost could have believed I was worth it. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I just…I haven't really come to terms with his death. It…" she cut off.

"It hurts like the utmost depth of hell to know that you were the cause of a loved one's suffering. It's even worse when you know that you were the cause of their death."

I shut my eyes, finally realizing why I felt acquainted with this occurrence. The words were like crashing waves against me. I actually _had_ done what she did just today.

I felt like a monstrous being when I found out that she had killed herself, and yet, even when I was convinced she was dead, just at the thought of her being alive-I ran in search. How selfish I must be to have blinded myself to her pain. Unlike me, the person she misses truly is gone.

I tightened my arms around her, wishing I never had to let her go. I wished with all my might that this burden of hers was lifted, but I knew that the closest I could get to that was lifting her off the floor when she tripped over a soccer ball in P.E.

I pulled away with my arm still around her waist as we made our way to the gym. We were silent along the way until we made it to the entrance and Bella caught sight of the balls set on the center of the floor to play dodge ball.

I could sense her loathing even without her vocalizing it. I laughed, despite the heavy moment we had just now.

"Don't worry, love." I said, kissing her forehead.

"I'll catch you if you fall."

* * *

_Again, say it with me. "Aw..."_

_Heh, anyway, reviews please!! You know how much I'll love you if you do!_

_Tah! _

_-L-_

_P.S. If you're wondering who the blonde is, you'll get details in one of the two next chapters. For now, refer to chapter 14. (insert evil authory laughter)_


	17. Gotcha!

_Ha! Finally! I kept telling myself, 'post it tomorrow, post it tomorrow', but noooooo. For that, God sends me two chapters for your convenience (and my sleep deprivation). Anyway, I know Amber's last name is a bit familiar, but I'm listening to Alanis Morisette while writing this, so I have an excuse. It was either this or Lovelace, because Happy Feet is on my T.V. for the enjoyment of my little cousins. Should I have chosen the latter? (If you say yes, I'll have to admit that it actually was a consideration. Really-this is no joke.)_

_So, without further a do, here is your next chapter! Happy reading! (And leave some reviews on your way out. Consider it my tip/commission.) _

_-L-_

_P.S. For the seventeenth time, I do not own Twilight! It belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and only her. (Oh, speaking of which, how did you guys like Eclipse?)_

* * *

_**Edward**_

Carlisle was holding the note from earlier in his hands, his eyes furrowing in amazement. His golden hair was slicked back today and he was wearing a cool grey suit that complimented his skin tone. Esme was standing by his side, her hands placed lovingly on either side of his shoulders.

Jasper was sitting on the couch in the parlor with Alice sitting on the edge of the arm-rest. Rose was leaning against Emmett, who was leaning against the opposite arm-rest to the couch. Bella was sitting in the center of the couch with her fingers interwining nervously over and over again. I didn't really see why she was so jittery. I'd already explained to her that once Carlisle spoke to the girl, everything would be okay again. That was enough to relax her up until we ran into the blonde again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were all coming out to the car already when I noticed her sitting on top of a metallic blue Mercedes. She was conversing with someone over the cell, but for some reason, I couldn't intercept the call.

Once she caught sight of me, she smiled and waved. I froze and could feel Alice's jaw drop open at this girl's courage. I had already told everyone else about the incident, so I suppose Alice must have guessed that was her. Unlike in class, her hair was picked up in a sloppy ponytail, revealing a too pale neck. Her eyes flicked to my left side-toward Bella. Her grin widened.

I felt Bella go tense, though, again, I didn't comprehend. She had no real reason to be scared of this girl. Rosalie, on the other hand, was scrutinizing the girl's figure thoroughly, trying to find a flaw in her beauty. Only then did it hit me that this girl was now competition to Rose.

Then, before I could stop her, Bella was racing toward the girl. We all followed, trying not to approach too quickly. I don't know why, but Bella's picking up a bad habit of running off today.

When we caught up with them, neither was speaking. I wondered if Bella was inside her mind, but again, access was denied. This was getting a bit irritating now.

The girl looked away from Bella with indifference, which seemed to bother my angel very much.

"So, Edward Cullen." She said as she leaned back a bit. My eyes narrowed instinctively.

She nodded towards my family with another cool smile.

"And company." She added, casually.

She slid off the car and started heading towards the door to the driver's seat. Jasper intervened by sliding in her way.

"Explain yourself." Alice growled. The girl, from under her lashes, gave Alice a cold glare with yet another smile. I knew now why the gesture bothered me so much. She was taunting us. That smile of hers was teasing us with what she knew. I felt degraded and slightly humiliated. I didn't like the feeling.

"Hm…"she started, leaning against the little Toyota car next to hers. "Boredom…and a bit of anxiety." She answered.

"Excuse me?" Bella scoffed. The girl shot her a glance that a mother gives a child when she's gone too far.

"Well, you saw what happened this morning with Ja—"she cut herself short, but picked up quickly. "With Joseph."

"I needed some way to get my mind off of where that dimwit might have run off to." She pouted. A sense of recognition swam its way to my mind. The girl was there when Bella ran?

"Speaking of names, you seem to know ours, but we don't know yours." Jasper mentioned. Sometimes, it still amazed me how calm he could be when everyone else was just a bit on the edge of anger.

The girl shrugged her jacket off and made a gesture for him to move out of her way. "Amber. Amber Morisette." She replied.

"And why should we let you go, Amber?" Rosalie asked a bit too harshly. Yes, she is threatened. There's no doubt now. I nodded towards Jasper and he glided out of her way. Amber smiled sarcastically in thanks to him and only after the ignition was started did she reply to Rose.

"I should be allowed to leave because I mean no harm." She said simply. She reared out of the space.

As she looked off into the crowd, I could swear I heard her whisper something. I think the others heard it too, because after her vehicle sped away, we all stood there like fools-not knowing how to react.

"I only want the suffering to end."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I shoved the memory into the back of my mind, putting this moment in front view.

Carlisle set the crumpled note down before him and Esme picked it up, examining it herself. I was standing next to the piano, itching to sit next to Bella and ask her what was wrong, but I would wait for that chance a while longer. Seeing what Carlisle wanted to do about this was a priority.

Not that she was second best, I was really thinking of her comfort, not my families. Of course, I know that sounds bad, but she's the love of my life. Of the few things I remember my birth mother saying was that my wife and children would come first. Then I would worry about the rest of my family. Bella may not be my wife-yet-but she was still my soul mate and somehow, if she should ever want, I would find a way to give her children.

Still, now was hardly a time to think on that.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke the words a bit impatiently, emphasizing my sudden train of thought. I shook it off and listened.

"Edward, why don't you invite your new friend for dinner tomorrow? I think I'd like to meet her in person." He said. I nodded briskly, not sure if I wanted her here either.

Alice shifted a little, but said nothing. Carlisle's eyes flicked towards her.

"Alice, have you seen anything referring to this girl?" he asked. Alice shook her head in dismay.

"I keep trying to check on her to see if she's told anyone, but I can't even find her." She replied. I cut in.

"I've tried looking for her image through someone else's mind, but she's like a phantom. At one point, I thought I found her, but the image was lost as soon as it was found." I said.

Carlisle nodded; his hand cupped under his chin, and turned to Bella. The gesture made him seem even more like a doctor. Any other moment and I would have laughed at that.

"Bella, have you seen anything?" he asked. Bella looked up at him as if she wasn't expecting to have him ask her. I wondered if she'd forgotten that we knew about her power. Silently, I questioned how much about this girl she really knew. The simple question Carlisle had asked her seemed to have thrown her off balance. She recovered quickly enough though.

"Well…I haven't quite found her either. But…" she cut herself short, fidgeting again.

"Um…well, I thought I'd seen someone today-Jacob, the Quileute, remember?-and…I saw him with someone else." She started. "I'm sure that this Amber girl was that someone." She added.

Carlisle was taken aback. "Jacob Black? Shouldn't he be…"he didn't finish the question, knowing how delicate of a subject that must be for her.

"Dead, I know…" she whispered. "I just thought…I thought maybe he was a descendant." She said the words in a mocking tone, but I could see a glint of broken hope gleaming in her eyes. It killed me to see that she cared so much for him. It killed me even more to see that I couldn't help her through it.

"I guess that was foolish of me. But I know that was her." She spoke quickly.

"How are you so sure?" Jasper asked. She turned to him, her hands still playing around until I feared they might become pretzels.

"Well…when I went ahead of you guys, I was talking to her…privately. She didn't want to answer my questions directly, but when everyone else was there, she kept biting her tongue when she was saying Josephs' name-the guy I thought was Jake. Even when she was responding to Edward, I'm pretty sure I saw her having a hard time to say his name. It's making me wonder if they really are who they claim to be." She finished. Again, the hope was almost tangible in her voice. She really did believe that boy was the Black kid. I knew I should probably hope for her sake as well, but the fact that she wanted him back so strongly stung me. Perhaps these were pangs of jealousy? But why? I know she only thinks of him as a friend. Right?

_**Bella**_

I lay spread across my bed, thankful for the comfort. I dug my face in a violet satin pillow that was in front of me as I prayed for sleep to come just this once.

I sighed in exasperation when I heard the door open. I peered from under the pillow to see Edward coming towards me. He sat down next to me, his hand gently stroking my back.

I sighed again as his touch relaxed me a bit. I let my love for him flood over me, despite the tension that was overwhelming everyone thanks to that girl.

My eyes stayed shut as I thought back on her. I guess I hadn't really looked at her when she was with…Joseph. I was still so tempted to call him by _that_ name. She was just an extra at that point, but now she seems to be an important piece in that picture.

She was beautiful. The only one I would ever think to surpass her would be Rosalie. Perhaps not even, maybe they were equals. Either way, her golden hair was almost perfect. Her skin was slightly pale, but her eyes were neither honey nor ruby. I could not help but wonder who and what she was. And every time she spoke, I could see other humans watching the way her lips moved and the way her body reacted to whatever was said to her.

She had this grandeur presence about her, but at the same time, she seemed kind of quirky. If she weren't slightly threatening my family, I might have even liked to befriend her. Might. Well, no, I think I would have. Then again, thinking back on her words,-technically, her thoughts-maybe she didn't feel the same.

I groaned as her words hit me once more…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We were heading out when I felt Edward stop. I turned to face the direction of his gaze to see her. I almost felt a slap across my face as I recognized her as the girl from earlier. And, judging by Edward, she was also the girl who knew of our existence. If it were to be that Joseph wasn't Jacob, a part of me would continue to suffer, but I wasn't planning on letting my life get turned upside down again for any other reason. I wasn't going to let her become another James.

Actually, looking back, I suppose I was approaching her quicker than I should have, but before I knew it, I was standing before her. I could tell she was trying not to smile by the twitching of her lips. It was like they were itching to turn up.

'Oh, my, don't you look cranky.' She thought.

"May I help you?" she asked casually. My nostrils practically flared. I answered her through her mind, just to give her a little scare.

'First of all, of course I'm mad. And secondly, yes, actually, I'm hoping you might answer a few questions for me.' I thought, pressing into her mind. Surprisingly, she didn't put up much of a fight, though I could see that she wasn't allowing others in. I wondered about what Edward was up to. Only then did I realize that she didn't look surprised at my action in the least.

'Well, frankly, I'm not so sure I want to, really. Perhaps you can stop by later.' She thought. I took in a sharp breath at her words. I tried to reply to that, but no matter how hard I pushed, shoved, wedged, nudged, or hammered, my entrance was disowned. I was beginning to be irritated at her obstinance and the headache that was beginning to come over me because of my own stubbornness.

Just as I had found the tiniest gleam of a crack in her fortress, our civil war was interrupted by the others. And that was it.

Edward's touch didn't relax me so much anymore. I sighed again and sat up. He smiled lovingly at me as he leaned in to place his cold lips against my forehead, staying there as we both breathed in each others presence.

"You know, other girls at school would be dying to take my place here." I teased, trying to seem indifferent to all that was going on, but the truth was that both things bothered the heck out of me. There were so many girls at school that wanted him and then there was that one girl that apparently wants us all for other reasons.

He laughed, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"You know, I kind of don't care right now. All morning I was thinking of being with you and then you scared me out of my mind when you disappeared. I hope they're forgiving, because I've got the only angel I will ever want right within my grasp now. I'm afraid I'll have to get a schedule change after all, if that's what it takes to keep her there." He joked, though I wondered if he really would change classes. I rolled my eyes as he lay me down on the bed and began to kiss my throat. I laughed as he outlined my lips over and over. Honestly, I think I was laughing to keep from a spaz attack.

Just as he was going to place his lips to mine, hovering over me and melting my heart with his golden eyes, I heard it.

Though I'd gotten good at keeping the thoughts of others as a buzz in the back of my mind, the voice caught my attention.

'Oh, great, the guy's shaking all over again. I should get the kids inside.' Thought the woman. From the voice, I estimated she was about forty-two at most. The image in her mind was of a blonde girl and a russet boy arguing on the porch of a house. I gasped as the address became clearer to me. It was so close to our home, I could almost walk there at a human speed.

I don't know how my expression was, but suddenly, Edward's eyes became filled with worry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice tense. He rolled over beside me, his posture much less relaxed than before. I sat up, taking his hand in mine.

"I think I found the girl." I said to him carefully as the woman in my mind thought again.

'I wonder what he did now. Poor Amber. The boy's got such a temper; it's almost unbelievable that they've lasted more than a week. Two years. I wonder how she deals with it.'

Yes. I had found her. And by the looks of things, I'd found Joseph too.

* * *

Please don't kill me for the cliffie! I promise it'll be up tomorrow, it's just that it's almost 2:00 AM and I have to get up at six...I'm not good at waking up, but I figured I could at least post this. And the other chapies done, I just haven't put it into the comp yet, but I PROMISE I WILL!!! Please, don't feed me to the sharks...

-L-

Oh, did the '0' confuse you guys? I thougt that puting the ruler would confuse some, but if you think it'd be better, I'll change it. REVIEW PLEASE!! I'M GOING HUNGRY HERE.


	18. This Cold Night

_I would start this with a 'there was no excuse' thing, but truthfully, there was. First, the computer was acting up due to my worse than Bella klutziness, but we managed to fix it temporarily. Then, by the time it was fixed, school began. I know that doesn't sound so tough, but trust me, when it's IB you're talking about, you know it's tough. It's my first year there, since I'm a newby freshman now, and so it was triple hard. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update, and I wish I could promise that I'll post soon, but I'm afraid that I might not. Right now I'm typing at the speed of light because I'm actually putting the homework on hold for a while. I hope you like the chapter and I'm terribly sorry. I don't know when you'll hear from me again, but I'm trying to make it as soon as possible. If I can afford it, I'm planning on using some of my advisory period to work on the story, so please don't give up on me!! To those of you who have, I'm terribly sorry and to those who haven't, please stick around!! Anyway, my apologies again, and I hope you like! Leave reviews! I miss them soooooooo much!!!!!_

_-L-_

* * *

_**Jake/Joseph**_

I rubbed my temples, trying to calm myself down. My eyes were closed as I tried to take in everything that happened today. I'm imagining Bella again, bad enough, Amber confronts a group of vampires on school grounds, and worse, it's _them_. My hands began to shake, convulsions of stress and rage streaming through my body from head to toe. I breathed in and out, opening my eyes warily to see if Amber was still there. She was pacing back and forth in front of me, biting those red lips of hers and thrumming her fingers against her crossed arms. Her hair was down, strands pasting to her neck and cheek from the sweat. Good. At least she was guilty. That was a comfort after the sh…mess she put us in. Her turquoise eyes sparkled like gems under the lighting. Her Supergirl shirt ended up at her waist, flaunting her silver blue birthmark. It was a crescent moon, much like tonight's. I used to think it was a tattoo. I closed my eyes again, before my love for her let me forget what she did. I was not happy with her right now. Not one bit.

But in all honesty, I wasn't sure if I was mad at her or Cullen. My spine shivered at even the thought of his name. I'd shoved the memory of him to the back of my mind, knowing it'd be impossible to forget. It'd be like trying to forget Bells. But I gotta hand it to her. She played her part so very well. Who'd have thought that her 'I'm so broken' façade was a fake? Certainly not me. I'd have cut my heart out and placed it on a silver platter if it meant seeing a whole hearted smile again.

I clenched my fists in irritation. My whole body started shaking again, causing the bench on our porch to shiver with fright. I could feel Amber's eyes on me, but I didn't look. I pushed and shoved against the strong desire to change into what I partially am. I rammed my side into it, trying to bring it down before I started going on a leech hunt. I breathed in heavily and let it out slowly. What the hell was I doing?

What if it wasn't them? There are plenty of Edwards and Isabellas in the world. They could have been any other vampires. For all I know, they could be entirely different that the ones I know. They could be Texans. Columbians. Australians, Chinese, for all I care! I opened my eyes, trying to convince myself of this crappy theory. Amber wasn't in front of me anymore. I'd gotten so lost in thought that I didn't even hear her leave the porch. I opened the door to our house, hoping she was at least still here. Ever since that incident fifty years ago, it scared me to be away from her. I looked through the kitchen but she wasn't there. As soon as I entered our living room, the first thing I saw was her blonde hair being pulled up into a bun as she sat in front of our glass sliding doors to our backyard. The stars and moon were the only light that kept the room from being pitch black.

"I just wanted to help…" she whispered, ducking her head between her knees.

I sighed, making my way beside her and wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"I know. But don't you think you went a little too far? Their kind don't like to be known about. They like it just about as much as yours and mine do." I said, trying to give her an inkling as to why I was so upset. Her eye twitched. She was probably remembering what happened when her people found out I knew.

"I don't think she would let them hurt us. She looked like she still cared for you." She said softly. Her voice cracked a bit, like a man in a dry desert, praying for a drop of water to fall from the sky. I tried making the subject lighter.

"Us? Who ever said I would defend you if they did?" I joked. "You have it coming for you, you know. What's that word…oh, right, you're gonna get whacked before the night ends." I laughed. She looked at me appalled.

"Jacob Black, do you mean to say you're just going to feed me to the wolves?!"

"Well, darlin', technically, _I'm_ the wolf here. What they are is something _entirely_ different." I stated matter of factly.

"You…you ingrate hybrid!!" she yelled. Her eye color began to change to that icy blue I knew so well from previous encounters and I knew she would kill me before I even got the chance to apologize. I dashed for the couch, bouncing from place to place as I felt the cold touch of her anger reaching me from behind. I laughed while her anger grew still, making the air around us deathly chilly. That was when we heard the first high pitched scream. A sound so terrible it would have shattered any mortal's hearing and made a deaf man hear for the briefest moment at the same time. A sound so wretched it made my heart sink and Amber stop in her pace, her eyes a frightened green once again. She gazed at me, fear screaming through her eyes as I paused my laughter.

It was a sound my sensitive ears would have hated to hear. But I knew it came from her. And for some reason, I'd never heard a sweeter sound.

* * *

_I know it's short, but I don't have a lot of time to spare right now. Like I said, I'm going to try to update ASAP, but hold on here with me. Reviews, please! Tell me if I'm losing my touch because of the rush, and I'll slow down, 'kay? _

_P.S. Curious to know why he's a hybrid? Or what happened fifty years ago between him and Amber? How did they meet and all the good stuff? THEN DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!!!!!!!!! cries_

-L-


	19. Truth

_Hi, guys! See? This time I updated sooner, right? Spring break! Wahoo! Normally, I would draw and write the whole time, but IB has given me 2 projects and homework assignments to do first! Wish me luck! I have eight days left, so pray I'm not too lazy to do it that way I can spend seven or six of those days updating chapters! _

_Anyway, ya'll know I love you, but I must admit, I'm starting to miss one of my favorite reviewers. Baby Green Eyes, are you alive? Have you abandoned me? I miss your twitching! LOL_

_I do not own Twilight or any of its original characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Amber. That's good enough, I guess. _

_Oh, yeah! REVIEWS! PLEASE!_

_-L-_

**Bella**

The moment Amber said his name, I snapped. I didn't even wait long enough to hear what Jake had said in reply to her assumption before I made my way down the hills in our way. 

The seven of us had been surrounding their home for the past hour, listening in on their conversation without being detected. I'd used my power to cover all of our scents and movements as I dug my nails into the bark of a tree. I had been so anxious that whole time. What if it really wasn't my Jake? How would I react? And what of Amber? Were they together?

All the questions kept piling over each other until they became a nonsensical buzzing that all but drove me insane. I don't remember it, but the look on Alice's face meant I had expressed my frustration aloud. Was it a scream? I felt tears stream down my cheek as I heard my second cry. 

"**JAKE!"** The sound was broken and high pitched. My legs moved involuntarily toward the house, no longer satisfied with our stand-by position. Before I could even take three strides forward, Jasper and Rose were shoving me down to the ground. My face was in the dirt by the time I had even realized they were covering my mouth with open palms. In those brief moments, I forgot they were my family. I threw them off of me as easily as I toss a crumpled piece of paper. I was horrified at what I'd done when I saw Jasper pulling out a twig that had shoved into his belly from the fall. What terrified me more than this was that even after, my thoughts were solely of Jake. Where the hell had he been all this time? Why didn't I know?

"**JACOB BLACK!"** I bellowed as I stood up. I hadn't taken but another step forward when I was halted by Alice, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. I felt the tension between Amber and Jake, which made this drawback all the worse. I was about to pull away from their grasps when I saw Edward. His expression was morphed in a pain I couldn't identify. It was enough to have made my heart stop, if only Laurent hadn't done that favor already.

I shrank back from him, suddenly ashamed. I felt a knot stuck in my throat as he blinked and recovered his features. He turned his face away from me and the gesture hurt more than I ever thought it could. I tried to defy my family's grip to go to him, but he seemed so distant and my family wasn't letting go as easily. I started to rebel against their hold like a wild animal being caged when I heard tranquil voice. 

"Hey, Bells." We all froze, our bodies tense. Turning my face away from Edward, I saw the calm expression on Jake's face. He acted as if we'd seen each other just yesterday. Slowly, the hands that had refrained my movement let go. They surrounded me, shielding me from this recently discovered creature. Their protectiveness of me drew more invisible tears at what I'd done to them. 

He walked briskly over to us and turned to get a glimpse of Edward, then turned away. I eyed Edward from the edge of my view. His lips were in a hard line, and though the anguish was still in his eyes, he also looked taken aback, overwhelmed with disbelief. As Jake approached us with ease, Edward made his way toward the front of my shield. Jake stopped a few feet away from us. 

"So…how's life?" he joked. My eyes grew wide, incredulous. Edward made a deep growl from the pit of his stomach. 

"What are you?" he asked, his words sounding like venom. Jake smirked at the tone behind the words while holding back Amber, who took the blow harder than he did. Her fists clenched and for a moment, I thought I imagined her eye color changing. Edward should have directed the question to her. 

"If I told you I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." Jake replied. Now I was starting to get frustrated. "Jake, please be serious. What…what happened to you?" I asked. Jake gazed at me, his eyes accusing of something I didn't quite understand. Then it hit me. He must think that…

"Jake, I can assure you…this was hardly planned. I'm not…I mean I am, but…Edward wasn't the one to change me." I said. Edward looked at me questioningly, Jake shocked that I could have figured it out. I was surprised as well though, since for some reason I wasn't able to enter his mind. I actually had figured it out. "Am I supposed to believe that lie, Bells?" he replied. 

"It's not a lie!" I cried, "I…I had gone searching for that meadow I'd told you about." My voice got softer as I recounted the story in more detail than I had in years. I didn't even give this much information to Alice. Certainly not to Edward. "The one that we couldn't find together, remember?" Jake nodded. I was glad to see he was at least paying attention. 

"Well, I went looking for it again…alone, which was a stupid thing to do, but, it's not like anyone could have stopped it. Not any mortal, anyway." I was getting off track, but now that I thought about it, being killed by an animal was…rather pathetic for a vampire. "I found the meadow. Unfortunately, there was another vampire there. Ridiculously, I was ecstatic to find something familiar to what I lost and so, I stayed and then…there was no getting away. Laurent…he had his fun with me: flung me around like a rag doll until I was so weak, I should have been dead." I looked up at Jake, at his incredulous eyes and his shaking fists. My eyes darted to Amber, who was listening closely to this event. Scared of what his eyes would say, I turned to face Edward. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed, pained and discontent. I closed my eyes as I continued. "He changed me there. Wouldn't let me go for the three days that I was changing. He was…entertaining himself by mocking my every thrash and echoing every scream that I made. When it was almost over, I felt like I was going into my final sleep. The last thing I saw was him cackling as he walked away. When I woke up later, he was gone. I found out a couple of years later that he had been killed by a pack of-"I started, but Jake cut in. 

"Wolves." He said, disgustedly as he began to pace himself, shaking a lot more than before. Amber stared into space morosely, as did Edward. I tried to lighten the moment. "It's ironic, huh? That a vampire could be killed by something not even one-fourth of his strength."

Carlisle gazed seriously at Jake. "They weren't just wolves, were they?" he stated. It was more of a fact than a question. Edward made a deep moan as he fell to his knees. "God, don't say it, Black." He pleaded. Jake gawked at him as did I. 

"Why not? You make it sound like a crime! It's not my fault we go through that change. We sensed a threat and it turned out two leeches-one that we killed as a pack and another that killed any human speck of me. But don't you worry, Cullen. I killed that red-haired wench. Tracked her all the way to Japan to do the deed." Jake spat. I didn't understand what was going on around me. Why was everyone so fixated on wolves if he just said he was changed by Victoria? Amber stood by him stroking his back for him to calm himself. Why was she so careful to keep him from getting angered? 

"Why would Victoria want you?" I asked, though it seemed like a stupid question. 

"Funny thing is, Bella, she didn't want me, she wanted you. When she found out you were dead, I was simply stress relief. She should have finished the job and killed me, but my pack felt the danger and she took off." 

His words were like knives, stabbing me as I came to understand that I should have been killed twice. Now that I recalled, I'm sure Laurent had said she wanted to avenge her…lover. That's right. She wanted me dead. 

"Jake, I…" I looked up but before I could even catch a glimpse of him, Edward made a deadly cry as he pounced on me protectively, wrapping me in a cage. The rest of my family stood guard like a shield while I saw Amber crouch down instinctively, like this moment had happened before. Then I saw it. A massive creature with wolf like features roaring in some sort of pain. It moved its russet body toward the forest but before it took off, it gazed at me with pitch black eyes that seemed to know every fiber of my being. I understood the obsession now. My Jake…he was…a wolf. 


	20. Jake

_Wah, you guys must hate me for taking so long!! I swear, I really was trying to update its just that my computer wouldn't let me log into ! And then when it decided to be nice to me, I had three projects from IB and after that, I had to go to the hospital, then we had finals. But whatever. That was in the past. Now I have summer, which means I don't have any excuses other than that I died. (God forbid, seriously, I ain't ready to go down yet.) _

_Anywho, here's the next chapter. Original story is not mine, it is property of Stephenie Meyer. Amber Morisette is my only prop. _

_Enjoy, and PLEASE review!!_

_-L-_

* * *

_Bella_

I can't believe it. I don't understand it. My head is spinning, I've hurt my family, I think Edward might hate me, my best friend definitely hates me, and my best friend is a…wolf. And a vampire. I don't even want to know what his girlfriend is.

"Here." I raise my head to see Edward giving me a cup of coffee. I blinked, unsure of my surroundings. We were inside a house sitting in a living room. Carlisle was standing next to an armchair where Esme sat and Jasper, Emmett and Alice sat on a navy blue couch across from where I sat. Our couch was the same color, but there was a little red stain right next to me. I guess we were in Amber's home now. Jake's home too.

I smiled at Edward, wanting to laugh at such a human gesture. I would have said no to the coffee, but I took it anyway. He sat down next to me but unlike other times, he didn't wrap his arms around me. I tried to ignore it, but when I took a sip of the coffee, it stung. Coffee stung, my thoughts stung, my actions stung. Everything stung. But nothing stung more than Edward's silence.

Edward

She isn't stupid. I know she noticed it that I wasn't comforting her. I couldn't even really look her in the eye. It's not that I'm angry. I'm hardly even jealous of what she's done to reach Jake. I'm…hurt. I don't even really understand why. Is it because she threw my brother right into a bush where a branch got rammed into his chest? Is it because even after, she continued harming my family to get to him? Or is it because she saw what she had done and still, she went on.

Sighing, I looked over at her. She's gazing at her drink like she can see the world in there. I want to apologize. But I want her to apologize. I want to tell her I love her and I want to hear her say she doesn't love him. I know she doesn't love him. Not in the same way. But still. It'd be nice to hear it from her. After today, I think I may be a bit unsure.

As I look at her hands cupped around her drink, I notice that she's shaking a bit. I lift my gaze to her eyes and I see her looking straight at me with a look on her face that makes me feel like I should be seeing tears. I wanted to reach for her, but I felt frozen.

She looked down, her face pained. What could I say if I didn't now what she was thinking?

"Edward…do you…do you hate me now?"

"What? No, no, no no, Bella, no. I could never... I would never hate you. Bella, I love you, it's just…I'm trying to understand why…" Damn. "I don't even know what I'm trying to understand. "

She was about to speak when Amber came back into the room.

"So…I'm guessing you guys have a few more questions." She said. She sunk into a chair next to the glass doors, gazing out into the forestry, waiting for Jake to come back. She sighed, wrapping a plaid blanket around herself for security.

"A few." Carlisle said smoothly. Amber scoffed at him.

"Right. So shoot."

Carlisle was about to ask her something, but without my willing it, I asked first.

"Why is he on our lands?"

"Well, obviously, being a vampire, his people wouldn't want him on their territory just the same as they wouldn't want you there."

"But he has their blood. He's one of them." Carlisle replied.

"Yes, but he's still a threat. Look, lemme just go from the beginning."

We all waited for her to continue.

She sighed and turned her gaze away from the outside view.

"That day when you went searching for the meadow, he was supposed to go visit you wasn't he?" Bella nodded.

"He didn't show up." It wasn't a question. It was just as if she were there.

" That was the day he began to change. You see…wait, did he tell you about the story with the cold ones and how his people used to change into wolves?"

The question was directed toward Bella and she nodded. I remember this. This story was how she figured out my nature.

"Good. Okay, well that story isn't a myth as you've seen. But the truth goes both ways. His people do turn into wolves-but seriously don't ever call him a werewolf, it annoys the hell out of him. Anyway, he…he went through the change and on the day when you got killed by that vampire in the meads, he had his first official hunt. However, I think we all know he didn't get to you in time. They didn't sense that there was a vampire around until the day that he left you. He'd gone for a hunt and took down a woman near the border, so it wasn't even all that difficult to track him down. Anyway, after him, he heard the news about your death. For two years, he drank to forget you but it never worked. That was when the red-head came around. She was looking for you and that other vampire. When she realized you were both dead, she was pissed enough to take it out on whoever came near her. She killed about three to five civilians before Jake got to her. The others were on their way, but Jake was closer than any of them. He put up a real good fight with her, but she managed to bite him before he killed her. "

"The Quileutes wanted to kick him out of their territory on spot, but the brothers and his father managed to convince them to let him stay. They gave it a few years more before faking Jake's death. However, as soon as the 15 years they promised were up, he was sent to vampire territory. Jake didn't want to stay there, so he moved around a lot for the years after that. After about forty years, he returned. His dad had died already but they wouldn't let him enter their territory. He left again and went to New York, where he met me. "

I could tell Bella wanted to know what happened with them, especially since you could easily tell that Jake trusted her. Loved her.

"He knows everything about me and I about him." She sighed and looked outside again. Seeing no figure coming toward the house, she continued.

"Anyway, we've been together since and we've been through a lot. We came down here a year ago, but we just started school and when he saw you that day at school, he panicked. I swear, it never crossed his mind that you may have been changed and when he saw it was you, he felt betrayed. I tried telling him that there was a chance it wasn't Edward who changed you, but he can be so damned stubborn sometimes. Now that he knows what's up, I hope he'll be okay."

"It killed me to see him smile with sad eyes every day for the past years. When I saw that you were here, I…I didn't mean to start any trouble for you guys, really, it's just that…I thought that maybe if he heard the story from you, everything would be okay again. You'd be alive and even though I didn't' know for a fact that Edward didn't change you, it was still a chance I wanted to take. I just want him to be happy. "

Just then, the door to the front of the home was opened and Jacob entered the living room with no shirt on and ripped jeans. He didn't have any shoes either. He gazed at Amber with a guilty smile.

"I know." Amber smiled at him and shook her head. She got up and went toward the kitchen again. She came back with another cup of coffee and a black T-shirt.

"Get dressed, we've got company." He grinned.

* * *

_ I hope you guys will stick around for the rest! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Remember, I'm on break now, so I should be updating more often for you all! _

_-L-_

_P.S. Please review. :)_


	21. Past AKA The Insult

_Alright ladies and gentlemen, I finally updated!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ____ Oh and remember, review please!!! _

_And as usual, I apologize for taking so long to update. I felt stuck here, I think I went through 20 different versions of this chapter XD_

(Original story and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; Amber is mine though.)

_Bella_

When he came in, I couldn't help but realize he'd gotten much bigger than I remembered him. He was no longer just toned, but actually buffed- not scary, just buff. I'm sure I'd noticed it earlier, but it was still such an amazing shock factor. His grin was still plastered across face, despite the ever hostile expression toward him from Jasper. Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust and I then realized I wasn't breathing again. I sucked in a breath of air, regretting it after. It smelled like wet dog.10 wet dogs actually.

"Ya'll don't smell too good either, precious." He replied to Alice's expression. Alice shrugged and sank back in her seat, pulling Jasper with her to calm him. How ironic.

I smiled faintly.

It was really quiet for some time. No one wanted to speak and Jake was making his coffee last more than it should have.

Had I not known any better, I would say Edward was very calm and diplomatic towards Jake, but I knew that he may well be imagining the different ways he could pop his head off like a Barbie doll. I didn't want to dwell on my assumption though, wondering if he would even be able to, considering how huge Jake was now.

Jake slid into the black Wolfmother T-shirt Amber had tossed at him, his dark, curious eyes going back and forth between Amber and me. For a significant amount of seconds, he stared lovingly into her eyes and despite myself, I found myself invading their minds.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked mentally. I could feel a hint of love, but the rest wasn't as friendly. She didn't really respond, just twirled a few strands of her hair, braiding it absentmindedly. Finally she made a quick glance in his direction.

"You know I'm going to return this _amazing_ favor you did for me, right?" he said sarcastically. She threw him another glance— a glare actually. I tried not to laugh. Edward, however, seemingly doing the same as I, didn't bother hiding his amusement and smirked a bit - a gesture which Jake did not miss.

"Oh, you like that, pretty-boy?" Jake asked. Jasper hissed at him but he just roared in laughter.

"I was just asking," Jake teased, faking innocence. "Loosen up, Casper."

To that, Amber threw a pillow at him for. He growled lightly.

For a moment, all were silent. I began chewing my nails; a human habit I hadn't seemed to get rid of, not that it mattered now. Edward, noticing, took my hands in his. He pulled me closer to him, an apology it seemed. I smiled up at him, but quietly chewed the inside of my cheek instead.

"So," she began. "Where have _you_ all been?" she asked. I found it a bit humorous the way she was trying to pretend we were all the best of friends— friends who generally are supposed to hate each other anyway because of our backgrounds. It was a sick sort of friendship, but I found myself yearning for it as much as she was.

"I still have one more question though…"Carlisle stated, ignoring her question.

"Shoot." Jake replied, pulling at Amber's recently finished petite braid.

"It's just that…I thought it was an impossibility for a hybrid to exist. That it could never happen because none could survive it. Failed experiments have been heard of, from the Volturi. The people….what happened to them was indescribable, but far from what I'm seeing with you right now, Jacob Black." He spoke each word slowly, confusion clear in each syllable. I wondered why he'd never mentioned these experiments, but I suppose if they were as horrid as he described, why would he?

"Jake is unique in blood." Amber stated. Somehow, the way she said it, I felt as though no other could know this as well as she did.

"His family was full of direct descendants from the first wolf man, which I believe has made him stronger than the average lycan. There is yet to be proof, but it is the only theory we have: since his blood is stronger, he was able to handle both changes. I think it fits, since unlike other vampires, his eyes and skin color changed little. His eyes only get darker with hunger, but never have they been as yours. Sunlight has somewhat the same affect on his skin, but not the same extent. He just has a slight glow about him."

'Like my people.' she thought.

I wanted to ask about the unspoken comment, but decided against it. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't know if I truly wanted to know the answer, if I was ready to know.

It was the scariest thing about this re-encounter with my beloved Jake: I wasn't too sure if he was still the person I wanted to think he was and I wasn't sure if I would like the changes. But something told me it centered around her.

Edward

He had a tattoo. I noticed it while he put on the shirt Amber had given him. It was a beautiful piece of work: a long, glossy-looking sword surrounded by dark vines. The blade began at the inside of his arm, around his elbow, and extended downward, the point of the blade touching his wrist. It almost seemed as though it were piercing through his flesh, though it was not. There was an elaborately designed eye at the hilt of the blade and in the reflection of it, there seemed to be the faint shadow of a faery woman with pale blue skin and closed eyes. She held her arms crossed at her chest, like she was protecting her heart. I blinked and when I re-opened my eyes, it almost seemed as though the girl had opened her eyes and they glistened, changing colors ever so slightly. I blinked again in disbelief, but the eyes were closed once more. I could swear her lips pulled up at the corners though and the eye at the hilt seemed to wink at me. I sat back, releasing Bella's hands, confused.

Jake followed my gaze to his arm. I thought he would make a comment about it but instead he flipped his arm over, covering the image from my view. I felt released, as if the tattoo had me in a trance and now I was free. I looked up at him, inquiringly but after giving me a hostile glance, he looked towards Amber, who looked at me. She smiled sweetly, but it didn't feel sweet in the least.

"Is that a good enough answer?" she asked lightly, not looking away from me. Something about her eyes reminded me of the girl, something I didn't like.

"Not really, but it will have to do for now, I suppose." Carlisle finally said.

"And we haven't done too much in a while, Amber." Esme said, answering the girl's initial question.

"Come now, we've described our lovely past. Can't you all return the favor?" Jake teased.

"We were separated. For about 80 years." I said. I knew no one wanted to talk about it, especially not Esme, since Bella was back. I could feel her tense next to me. I took her hand in mine again reassuringly.

"Edward…" Jasper growled.

"After we left Forks, I didn't want to brood around my family, knowing they were much happier than I was, so I separated from them. I roamed throughout Brazil with some family friends for a while, but they too tired of me so I went off on my own. Alice managed to find me in Alaska and brought me back to the group and we've been to and from Alaska and some nowhere towns in Washington then came back here where we ran into you and Bella. Alice what did you do while I was away?" I asked, still staring at Amber, who did not take her eyes off me either.

"Edward…" Jasper repeated. I glared at him then returned to Amber. She smiled again.

"Alice, answer please."

"We…" she began, "We've just been, um… doing stuff. It's nothing too interesting, I don't think." She joked nervously.

'What the hell are you doing, Edward? You're going to destroy Esme with this if you don't—" she was cut off.

"They were putting me back together." Esme finished for her. The room fell silent and despite Bella having been a vampire now, I could feel her shaking under my touch.

'Would you love Jake more now?' I thought to myself.

Bella

"When Bella left, we were all devastated, even Rose. Edward, obviously, took it the hardest. When he left us, I didn't speak for about a year and a half and then…" she paused, "Then we got news from the Amazonian vampires. They informed us that Edward had been with them for some time, but they had him removed from their territory because of…accidents."

I felt Edward's grip tighten on my hand and I trembled. Did I want to know all this either? It felt like I was learning far too many things in one night, things that all were terrible, and all because of me. I wanted so badly to be able to cry.

"He had killed mortals. 3 of them." Esme's voice was as thin as air now. I gasped. I turned to Edward but he wouldn't look at me.

"I didn't know how to help, even less where he was now. Alice tried to help for years, trying to track him down but he covered his tracks fairly well." She gazed lovingly at Edward, unrelenting love from a mother to child. I could feel him recoiling from me now, as though he were afraid his touch would taint me. I held him firmly now, held on to my fallen angel.

"I couldn't control myself." He said weakly, his voice apologetic and remorseful. I wondered if he saw their faces as he spoke, if he could still taste their blood and flesh on their lips at night, when all is quiet and he was alone. I removed my hands from his and wrapped my arms around him, holding his head to my chest. For a moment, I forgot anyone else was there. In that moment, I realized I wasn't the only one who was broken so long ago and that perhaps he had been more damaged than I. His hands came up to my back, nails digging into my flesh but I didn't care. I would heal.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Could we finish this some other time?" I asked shakily.

Jake gazed at Edward not with the usual dislike, but pity. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to replace the previous feeling.

"Jake? Can I see you again?" I asked bluntly. He nodded, still gazing at Edward.

As we stood, I held my hold on Edward, looping my arm through his. It was a bit strange to see him so vulnerable for once.

"Wait though." Jake pleaded. We all paused.

"Cullen, I know I may not be the person you would want to hear this from but…I know. I know it kills you to think about it. If you want to talk about it," he paused, "I know it's cheesy, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

We all stood, baffled. Edward sucked in a breath. I think he must have been unsure as to whether or not he should laugh. He smiled and nodded though, turning away from Jake.

'Jake, it wasn't the same though. The people he killed were innocent, the ones you did were far from! Don't sympathize with that!' Amber scolded.

I could feel my face hot with rage, even though it wouldn't show. Immediately after, I let go of Edward, who looked surprised. I was glad for this: it meant he hadn't heard her thoughts.

I stepped toward her and without even thinking, I grabbed her by the neck and threw her out of the glass doors, cracking through the surface easily. She hit her body against a tree before falling to the ground.

"That is NOT the way you 'make everything better,' bitch." I growled across to her. She lifted her gaze and for a moment her eyes seemed to turn icy blue. I turned to Jake who was too shocked to move.

"Sorry." I said to him, but I wasn't. He knew I wasn't. And surprisingly, he didn't stop me as I went out the door, my family quickly behind my pace. Confused, Edward stared out at Amber then followed slowly.

I knew I had just made it harder for our group to make amends with each other. For the moment though, I felt right.


	22. The Fixes and a Playhouse?

_And so the updates quicken…slightly. Hopefully I can keep a good pace this time! (: Wish me luck, ya'll! Hahaha, well as usual, I hope/encourage you to review, you know how much I love 'em, so please keep 'em comin'! Oh! And by the way, I hope you all have a great summer!!! :DDDDD_

_-L-_

_Original story belongs to Stephanie Meyer, along with the original characters._

_**Edward**_

Fair enough to say that I had brought back memories Esme had hoped to forget. Fair enough to say I wasn't too fond of remembering them either. I knew I had killed other mortals in my lifetime, back when I had refused Carlisle. However I had previously limited myself and my tastes to sinners and those three lives were pure as the light of day. Sometimes, before my Bella had returned in my life, I would close my eyes and see their faces turn pale against my teeth, their skin and clothes tainted by their blood.

As soon as Arayano had heard of my crime, the leader of the vampire clan I joined at the time, he had to defend me from his men, specifically those who intended to rip me limb from limb. They succumbed to his will, but he too had to sacrifice; I ended up thrown out of the clan and Amazon Basin.

"It doesn't matter to me, you know," said a voice. It was quiet but stern. I glanced over at Bella.

"It doesn't. I don't know if you meant it to, if you expected to get everyone to hate you like you sometimes love to do, but it didn't work." She stated. There was sarcasm in her voice, enforcing the determination in her eyes as she spoke.

"She's got a point, Edward." This was Alice now.

"What were you thinking anyway; telling strangers about our affairs. Sheesh." She complained.

"I wasn't thinking. I apologize for that, it was a mistake on my part." He whispered, monotonously.

I think the silence that followed was a sign that no one wanted to say more on the subject. It seemed to me that for once, each member of my beloved family looked as old as they truly were. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward.

Alice signed, looking guilty, "Well," she said, standing to her feet along with the others.

"Goodnight."

_**Jacob**_

"Hadn't you said you wanted to help?" I inquired.

"Yes." She replied, her blonde hair sticking to her lower lip where she bled a bit from her fall. "And I do want to help. But you are nothing like him." She stated firmly.

"Technically, I am. Besides, he's one of the 'good vampires,' as you had said. How's that too different from what I am? It's not like we go killing villagers, raping their women and sucking the life right out of the citizens." I replied. Never had I thought I would defend him, of all people.

"Besides, you shouldn't be too quick to talk, Amberie," I reminded her, using part of her true name. She froze, "Your kind aren't exactly rainbow colored angels either and are capable of far worse than any vampire has even though of. Don't even try to deny that."

"I wouldn't." she said. "Agh, I take it this means you want me to apologize, correct?" she questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Yes."

She picked up the coffee cup Edward had left behind, her lime green eyes ablaze, brown colored icicles springing out of the now frozen cup.

"And if I don't?" she asked, looking up at me from under her brows. I grimaced down at her.

"Amberie Fey Morisette, I order you to apologize." Her gaze turned to a frown and daggers from her eyes. I smirked, "In fact," I began, "I demand that you make a full apology to Edward Cullen at the first chance you get. And, be friendlier with him and his family." I grinned with power and glee as she continued to frown up at me.

"You are the epitome of evil." She stated, glaring at me pleasurably. I leaned over her, lips only inches from her throat.

"Hey," I laughed, grazing her neck lightly, "at least I didn't say I wanted you to kiss his ass all day." I joked. She threw me off her and onto the coffee table; it cracked down the middle where I landed and the glass was all over the ground. I didn't attempt to stand, just smiled at the blonde strands of hair falling over me as she sat over me, eyes grinning down at me evilly.

"For that, I thank you." She said, playfully, kissing my neck. I reached up for her hair, clenching it in my hand and rolling over with a growl.

"How thankful?" I inquired, my hand still clasped on her hair. She smiled up at me and I laughed.

_**Edward**_

We prepared for school again. Esme had been standing outside my room for about half an hour now, not saying anything to me. She'd blocked me out of her head, too. I waited patiently for her. I had already dressed, though I doubted she had taken so long out there to wait—she wasn't ready for whatever it was she wanted to say or do.

"Edward," she thought. I could hear the rustling of her skirt as she sat on the floor outside.

"Mother," I replied, letting her know I was listening. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. No reply.

"I love you, son." She said. "I love you for everything that you are. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or even what you may say: you are no monster. And if some day, you should be, you would still be my beloved son." She added. I stood, surprised. She slowly opened the door to my room.

"You'd still be my little monster, okay?" she added. I had a feeling she might be crying, were she human. It was strange to hear her call me little, but…it felt…nice. Somehow, I felt it would indeed be fine if I were as detestable as I could be, for I would still know at least one person loved me still. I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"Thank you." I replied. I could not think of anything other that would be adequate enough.

She pulled away after a bit and walked out of my room. Shortly after, my Bella came in, smiling.

"Did you overhear us, love?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I felt her waiting though. I decided it would be intrusive of me to do so. Besides, I hardly enter someone's mind, I find it rude." She said.

"Ah," I began, "So, am I rude?" I joked. She smiled, "Perhaps." My eyebrows quirked up, but she only stuck her tongue out at me in response. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans today. The shirt seemed extremely familiar.

"It's the one you gave me; the one you liked best." She began, "I've kept it all along. Still in good shape, no?" she inquired, passing it as an attempt to deviate my attention from the years I hadn't been with her.

"Very good shape." I replied, reaching out for her hand, pulling her closer to me.

Well, should I ever decide to become an idiot monster…at least I know I'll have two who still would love me. I suppose that's what I had wanted to hear.

_**Jacob**_

"Mmmmph," I groaned, spreading my arms on the bed. Amber lay across my chest, playing Bejeweled on my cell phone.

"Mornin' sunshine," she greeted me, pausing the game. There were tiny glints of scars on her back from the glass last night and I smiled as they shone off her skin, like little stars resting on her back. I pulled myself up to her and kissed her shoulderblade, moving her hair out of my way.

"Good morning, honey bunches." I said, trying to scare her off me. It worked and I laughed.

"C'mon, babe, hurry up. We have about 30 minutes till school starts." She said. I honestly could barely concentrate on her words; she was bare naked and walking out of the room to her closet…and I kind of didn't want her to get dressed. Knowing this, she lifted up her hair, showing off the patterns of her back…and again the scars stood out, reminding me of last night…

"Can we skip?" I breathed. She turned around, facing me and leaning on the door frame.

"No. God, you're such an animal." She sighed, heading to her room once again.

I pouted. "Never stopped us before!" I called after her. She threw me a futon from the living room. I fell back onto the bed, still pouting and sighed. Oh well. Jumping up to my feet, I prepared for school too, grabbing a pair of denim jeans and a plain black shirt I'd gotten at Academy Deluxe (it's still Academy, only it had been passed over to new owners about 50 years ago). Going into the kitchen I grabbed one of the 10 cartons of milk she bought me and chugged it down, followed by two apples. When I turned around, she had been standing watch and now laughed openly as she walked up towards me and reached for her yoghurt in her jeans and red blouse. Her hair was in a messy French braid.

"I will never get over how you eat. It's cute," she paused, laughing some more, "In a creepy, inner-wolf-guy-hunger type way."

"Haha, yeah, I'll bet it's funny to you." I replied, tossing my napkin at her face. She bent over to pick it up then joined me in the living room for our backpacks. As I opened the door, we paused, in surprise. The Cullens were here again, all leaning against their fancy cars while Bella stood right in front of us, hand outstretched to knock on the door.

_**Bella**_

"Oh!" I exclaimed as Jake opened the door just as I had reached to knock.

"Um," I began, at a loss for words, "Hi."

Amber scoffed behind him.

"Yeah, definitely." She laughed. She stepped out from inside, Jake following her and locking the door after him. She looked across at my family, holding an outstretched hand to Jake; she was holding keys, which he took shortly after.

"Be right back." Jake announced, heading in through the garage door.

"So," Amber began, "What brings you here?" she asked, finally. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"We didn't exactly end on a friendly note last night," Emmett began. "We're making sure Bella and Edward apologize for being such sourpusses yesterday: partly to make sure they actually do it," he paused, but Rosalie finished for him.

"And partly 'cause we'll get a kick out of it." I groaned.

"I am terribly sorry for throwing you out of your window and into a tree last night; it was extremely rude of me and I promise to pay for the damages." I stated, noticing that she looked as though she were refraining from a laugh. Jake pulled up the garage door, coming out with a black motorcycle. He looked at us.

"What'd I miss?" he asked. Amber giggled a bit, to my surprise.

"Bella's apologizing." She stated. He glared at her.

"And what did I tell you last night?" he inquired. She sighed, turning back to me.

"Where's Edward?" she asked. He stepped away from his family and closer to us. She met him halfway.

"I'm sorry for insulting you last night, though I doubt you heard, and I am sorry," she added, facing me, "for angering you last night; what I said was completely uncalled for and will never happen again." She spoke every word as though she were repeating orders. From behind her, I saw Jake nod in approval. I quirked an eyebrow, as did a very surprised Edward.

"Well…we wanted to make up for it by seeing if we could start over and go to school together." Edward replied. I suppose it was too awkward for him to take her apology seriously, so he ended up changing the subject.

"Ah, well, we could always do what I wanted to do," Jake suggested, his joy almost seeping out of him. "Let's skip. We can go to the woods and just hang out. Or maybe go up to one of the cities for some fun."

Amber rolled her eyes at him while Emmett looked around to see if anyone other than him was convinced. At last, everyone turned back to him with the same devilish smile.

"Sweet," he and Emmett said the word simultaneously while everyone got into their cars, ready to cruise around. I sighed, turning back to Edward's and my car, smiling a bit as I opened the car door and slid into the seat.

"Tell everyone to follow us, we'll start the day off at Jake's playhouse." Amber thought teasingly.

"Playhouse?" I scoffed, out loud too. I could hear her laugh in my head.

"You'll see."


	23. Haibane Renmei: Sound of Wings

_Again, the update came sooner! Oh dear me, I'm on a roll! Ha! REVIEW PLEASE :D_

_-L-_

_Original story and characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!_

* * *

_**Bella**_

The playhouse turned out to be what seemed like a house with a flat roof but was filled with only a kitchen, bathroom, TV room and a whole lot of work-out materials such as weights, machines, and possibly the thickest punching bags I had ever seen in my entire life, which is pretty long as it is. Almost immediately, the boys headed for the 'toys' and while the rest of us relaxed in the TV room, we could hear Emmett and Jake argue over who was stronger.

After about an hour though, TV was not good enough to keep hold of our short attention spans, so the girls and I headed outside where there was a volleyball/badminton/tennis court all in one. Not wanting to fail miserably, I suggested badminton.

We played for about two hours before the back door swung open and out came Emmett and Jake with determined looks on their faces.

"Where are you two going?" Amber asked, not even looking at them.

"We're going to settle this." Emmett said. They were both shirtless, both at a running pace now, heading into the woods.

"Where?" I asked. Amber shrugged.

"The metals I guess," she began, then blinking as if remembering something, "JAKE!! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT OUT THERE!!!" she yelled.

"I'M NOT STUPID, AMY!" he called back.

"Psh, sure you're not, ya big fuzz ball." She groaned under her breath. For the next four hours, we could hear them tossing things around and though none of us said anything, I'm pretty sure I heard several trees snap, making me a bit nervous about humans hearing us.

"Don't worry, we're pretty far from all the cities. It's like a 10 hour trip from all of them to here, we just don't feel it 'cause we all tend to drive at the speed of light." Amber joked. About an hour ago, she and I decided to lay down on a patch of grass while the other girls played and Jasper and Edward continued in the playhouse.

I put my hand up in the air, gazing at the sun shining between my fingers. Then I remembered what I'd meant to ask Amber for a while.

"Hey, Amber," I began. She turned to face me. "You said you'd been with Jake for some time now. Are you also a vampire?" I asked. She frowned and turned away from me, towards the sky, sighing.

"Not quite. But I am also an immortal, just…" she paused, looking for a word, "Different."

That doesn't really answer anything, I wanted to say. Obviously she's an immortal, but if she's not a vampire and obviously not a lycan, since she didn't change when I tossed her to the tree, I was beginning to wonder what other mythological creature existed that I should know about.

But considering her reaction, I figured she didn't quite answer because she didn't want to. Again, I played with the sunshine, noticing something dark covering it up. I moved my hand and stared up, curious.

"What…" I began, a rumbling sound seeming to come closer, followed by a deep roar, "is that?" I inquired. Amber's eyes shot open and she gasped, too shocked to move. I sat up to get a closer look at it.

It was…

"**AMBER, LOOK OUT!!!"** Jake screamed, his voice filled with worry and hostility. Amber still lay frozen in shock though.

"Iron." She whispered feebly to herself. I had a vague feeling that she should be moving away and yet I did nothing, frozen by her reaction rather than by fear.

"**BELLA, MOVE HER PLEASE!!!**" Jake screamed at me, but it was too late.

We both were taken down by a heavy piece of metal—iron, apparently—and fell hard against the ground. For a moment I could hear nothing. Or thought so, but apparently, my ears were being pierced by a sound so loud and fearful that it had numbed even my vampire ears of sound. As I crawled out from under the metal, I looked around for whatever it was making that sound, finding it to be a pale creature fumbling underneath the metal, unable to get out from underneath. The creature had ivory skin, overtoned by a hint of blue, and was writhing in pain and agony, caving in on itself as its back and wings were torn or burned by the touch of the iron. As I stared amazed, I realized that the creature looked like a faerie, though I'd thought faeries were tiny…this one was about the same size of a human.

I inched closer, amazed and astounded, too curious to help it free itself. I still could hear nothing when suddenly, I began to hear flutters, all different and yet all colliding, creating a bee-like sound. I turned around, searching for the source and came face to face with a disgusting creature with glassy teeth, coming right at me, sharp claws aiming for my face. Instinctively, I moved over, watching it fall to the ground and get back up almost simultaneously. It came at me again, screeching, followed by others just like it, or even uglier. It attempted scratching at me but the scars faded instantly and I reached for it, tossing it aside like a rag doll. It didn't rise again, but the others of its kind were reaching me at an increasingly fast pace.

Appalled by their monstrosity, I got myself up and glanced again at the creature underneath the metal.

"Amber?" I breathed. A sharp cry was my only reply and instantly, I yanked off the metal from her torso. Her back was scarred horribly, but she was able to turn herself over and stand weakly. Covered by a blood stained translucent dress, she tried to dizzily run away from the oncoming creatures, but she was too weak to run quickly, so I grabbed her and ran as fast as my legs could go. I was too scared to stop and before I knew it, we were at a Washington border. She breathed slowly, eyes empty and lips quivering.

"Jake…Jake, he's…" she could hardly even say his name.

"Also a faerie?" I asked. I really was not ready to hear that he'd been infected by three immortal creatures, truly, I wasn't.

She tried to laugh, but cringed. "No…he's" she paused to breathe, "he's not safe there without…without…me." She stated and although I knew that was an attempt to get me to take her back, she went limp in my arms. I could feel her heartbeat pump with life though so I ran a little further and settled her down in an alley, not leaving her side. I waited for her to wake but couldn't help keeping an eye out for horrible creatures to come out of every corner. It was so strange to fear them, since I knew I was practically indestructible, but to see what they could do to Amber…I feared losing her would mean losing Jake again. None came however, and eventually, I tried reaching Edward and the rest of my family to let them know we were alive.

"Bella?" I heard Jake looking for me in his mind.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You have her right? Cullen said you had her, is she alright? Where are you? Are you safe? You're not in woods right? God, tell me she's okay Bells, please tell me she's okay?" he pleaded, the words falling all over themselves.

"I think she'll be alright…her back was hurt, but it seems to be healing…she's just exhausted and ended up passing out, but her breathing is normal, so I'd say she should wake in about an hour or so…Jake?" I asked.

"I know, I've got some explaining to do." He replied, thinking ahead at my incoming question. "Just tell me where she is, I need to help her."

"We're between a restaurant and sports store near the Washington-Idaho border."

"Wow," he breathed, relieved, "you got pretty far." He joked, still showing his worry in his voice though.

"Yeah well, I'm not used to getting attacked by freakin' trolls with razor claws and glassy teeth that make me feel like I'll die even though I can't die. Oh and let's not forget the wings, no, not those." I replied.

"You wouldn't die. Hell, I wouldn't either, but…" he paused.

"But she could." I finished for him. He fell silent for a while.

"I'm like five minutes away Bells. We have to meet the others in Port Angeles though, it's not safe in Forks for her anymore."

"Why did they suddenly pop out though? I mean, couldn't they have-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I'll explain it later Bells, just wait." He replied. About six or seven minutes later, he found us. I watched him as he came running in for her, not even glancing at me. She was still knocked out, but her back was mostly healed now and her wings weren't visible anymore, her pale skin gaining humanly color again. As he put her in his arms, I noticed a tattoo on the small of her back, almost glowing. It was a crescent. He touched it and little by little, she became invisible to my sight.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"She's still there, Bells, I just can't risk having them see her and follow us." He replied.

"But how did you…?" I began.

"It only works if she or I do it, but with the mark, it only reacts to my touch." He explained. "Now come on, we have to go." He stated.

It was strange to see him so serious. But there was something else about him that was different and finally I noticed what that difference was as we made our way to Port Angeles. The tattoo on his arm, the sword that Edward had noticed first, was also glowing. But as soon as her body came to contact with part of it, it seemed to go ablaze.

I looked up at her face, then his, finding no explanation or comfort in either of them. Something told me there were dark times ahead for all of us now.

Very dark. And that alone scared the life out of me.

* * *

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Please. :D haha!_

_Love ya!_

_-L-_


End file.
